Truth Or Die?
by NicolaQ
Summary: It was a boring summer. Chiron wanted a break. Nik, daughter of Hermes, is evil. Combine all of that and you have the most horrifying, embarrassing truth or dare in the history of Camp Half Blood. I disclaim what I'm supposed to. Rated T for the craziness.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was bored.

Chiron woke up one morning and announced that the campers needed to take a mental health day. So no training, no classes, no anything usual.

After three hours of napping, Perseus Jackson's brain was frying.

'I wish we had training today.' He said to Annabeth.

'If you want something to do, you could just ask Nik.' Annabeth suggested.

'So you want me to have a death wish?' Percy asked seriously.

'She's not that bad.'

'Her name is Nicola Q.D Strano; and a Hermes girl. We'd be dead if we sought her advice.'

'Do you have a better idea?'

Percy shrugged. 'Whatever you say, Anna.'

'Will you marry me?'

Percy blinked. 'No.'

Alice smiled. 'Thanks.

'So Nik; truth or death wish?' Alice asked.

'It's truth or dare.' Annabeth corrected.

'My town?' Nik asked. 'It's death wish. And I'm talking to Al.'

'Can we play too?' Percy and Annabeth begged.

'Shalt they playeth, maiden of curiosity?' Cecil asked.

'Why not?' Nik asked. 'Here's some paper; you might want to get your will in order.'

Percy glared at Annabeth like "What'd I tell ya?"

'Hey.'

Alice did her part. 'Will you marry me?'

Nico blinked. 'No.'

Nik laughed.

'Which reminds me,' Alice smiled. 'I dare you to end your next five sentences with your best evil laugh.'

Nik stared cruelly at her half sister. 'I'm already evil.'

Next was a sound that Hitler would've envied.

'Why hello, Nico.' Nik did her evil laugh. 'What brings you here?'

'What is going on here?' Nico asked.

'Truth or death wish.' Connor replied. 'And thank gods you're here. We need an undertaker.'

'Also someone to write death certificates.' Will Solace said, coming in.

Alice groaned and knelt on one knee. 'Will you marry me?'

'No.' Will said.

'Thank you.' Alice got back to her seat.

'So all of you playin?' Nik laughed. 'That's three.' And again.

'And me.' Leo said.

'And me.' Jason said.

'And me.' Frank said.

'And us.' Piper, Reyna, And Everyone Else from the door said.

Alice groaned harder. 'What should I do to release myself?'

'As I said; slap yourself.' Nik said. And laughed.

One hard slap from Alice to Alice. 'Thanks.'


	2. Chapter 2

'The rules are simple.' Nicola said. 'Repeat after me. Right now.'

'Right now.' The newbies chorused.

'I swear by the Styx.'

'I swear by the Styx.'

'To answer my truths truthfully.'

'To answer my truths truthfully.'

'And die quickly.'

'Huh?' Percy asked.

'She meanth that thou shalt doeth thy dare without question. Eth.' Cecil said.

'We promise to do our dares without question.' Everyone said.

'Because protesting is allowed.' Nik said.

'Because protesting is allowed.'

'That's all.'

'That's all.'

A boom of thunder later.

'Rule number one—'

'No killing.' Nik said. 'Rule number two; for the sake of the minorities, no one is allowed to kiss anyone their in a relationship with.'

'Aw.' Everyone clamoured.

'So break up with them right now.' Nik ordered. 'You have twenty four seconds.'

'Percy; I'm breaking up with you.' Annabeth said.

'Frank; this isn't working out.' Hazel said.

'Jason; we need to talk.' Piper said.

When everyone had finished " breaking up" the game was called to order.

'As the official murderer,' Nik said. 'I elect that Percy Jackson goes first.'

'Jay; truth or dare?' Percy asked.

'Death wish.' Julia corrected.

'Surprise me.' Jason said.

'Fly to Thalia's tree and sing the chorus of I Believe I Can Fly to Peleus the dragon.'

'Cecil,' Nik called.

The boys went on their merry way.

**Jason's P.O.V**

I landed by my sister's tree.

'In a once. In a twice. In a thrice.' Cecil said.

'Do you always have to talk like that?' I asked.

'Yes, sire Grace.' Cecil said. 'Or the maiden of curiosity will haveth my head.'

'Literally?' I asked.

'The maiden of curiosity is quite cruel; whether she meanth to really doeth so or not.'

I cleared my throat and turned to Peleus.

He's a nice dragon, I thought as it stared at me with those creepy eyes.

'What brought me into this again?' I asked myself.

Διακοπή της γραμμής

'Welcome back.' Nik said. 'You're next.'

I smiled. 'Truth or death wish?'

'You already know.' Nik said.

'I don't.' I said. 'You say it.'

'Death wish.' Nik said.

'I dare you to wear all your underwear over your pants and only answer to Wonder Woman for the rest of the game.'

Her eyes held fear and embarrassment; but her voice was brave. 'That all you got, Superman?'

'Once you come back, if you have to stand up, your hands should be on your hips.' I added.

'Pfft.' She did the pose as she walked into the bathroom.

Once she came out she was wearing a bra over her Camp Half-Blood hoodie she always wore and a thong over her shorts.

'Nice look, Wonder Woman.' I said, trying not to laugh.

'You're lucky I don't want us throwing this back a lot.' Nik seethed. 'Bad Boy Supreme?'

'Present.' Leo said.

'I dare you—'

'What if I want truth?' Leo asked.

'You're a bad guy.' Nik said. 'You'd never lose a chance to die.'

Leo nodded. 'You speak the truth, Wonder Woman.'

Nik rolled her eyes. 'I dare you to go to Demeter cabin and sing Guy On Fire. It's Girl On Fire with a twist.

'Oh. And with your hair on fire.' Nik said. 'Don't forget it.'

'Someone was going to dare that anyway.' Leo walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leo's P.O.V**_

Man; Nik really was evil.

I don't know what brought me there. I just got really bored. And I saw Frank, Hazel and Piper going; so I was like, "Eh."

I set my hair ablaze as I walked into Cabin Four.

Katie and the others looked like hell. 'Leo—'

'He's just a guy and he's on fire.' I started. 'Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway.'

'You mean She.' Miranda said. 'And your hair—'

'He's in Cabin Four and it'll be on fire.' I said. 'If Fanta doesn't stop pointing out the obvious.'

Billie got the fire extinguisher and quenched my fire.

I set my hair on fire again!

'Oh oh oh oh!' I yelled. 'He's got both feet on the ground. And he's thinking of burning you down.'

'Leo!' Katie, Miranda and Billie said.

'Yeah-eah-eeah-eah!' I said. 'These girls' callin my name. But I'm not backing down.'

'How much do you want?' Billie begged.

'This guy is on fire!' I summoned flame on my hands too. 'This man is on fire-re-re-re./ Le-o is on fire-re-re-re. This guy—'

Billie sprayed the fire extinguisher stuff right in my mouth. Then she threw fifty dollars at me.

'Never; ever come into this cabin again.' She warned. Next thing I knew, the tree in the middle of the cabin kicked me out.

Διακοπή της γραμμής

'Done.' I said, waving my moolah in the air.

'Hey.' Nik snatched my money.

'Girl; I earned that.' I said, struggling for the money.

'I made you go on that dare.' Nik said, her hand on my face. 'You owe me.'

'Fifty-fifty, then?' I asked.

Nik gave me twenty five dollars. 'That okay?'

'No,' I said, still putting the money in my awesome tool belt.

'You're next.' Nik said, sitting.

'Will.' I said. 'Truth or death wish?'

'Truth.' Will said.

Of course he would pick that. And I had the perfect question.

I started stroking my chin like the evil genius I was. 'Before Nico, did you like… me?'

It looked like a bucket of water had been dumped on his head. He glared at Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico's P.O.V**

'You swore on the River Styx.' I said, very interested in hearing the answer to this question. 'Tell the truth. I won't mind.'

Will gulped. 'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes.' I said, nodding.

'Then stop that.' Will said.

'Stop what?'

'Your evil face.'

'I don't have an evil face.'

'The way you're smiling now? That cunning glint in your eyes? That's an evil face.'

'I see that face every time I look at the mirror.' Wonder Woman said.

'Fine.' I tried to force down my "evil face".

Will faced Leo. 'Yes. I did like you before Nico.'

The whole room gasped.

I felt my evil face coming back. 'Interesting.'

'Tis quite weird.' Cecil said in his Middle English accent.

'But it wasn't serious.' Will added. 'Just a thought.'

'How many times did that thought occur to you?' I asked.

'Nicoló.' Wonder Woman said. 'That's enough. Stop being me.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever, Wonder Woman.'

'Nicoló.' Will looked completely off his fear. 'Truth or dare?'

As he said, I'm not an idiot. 'Dare.'

'Begin every sentence with "As long as Will's my boyfriend" for the next—'

'Twenty four hours.' Wonder Woman completed. 'And every time you don't, you kiss him. Five times you don't; you kiss him specifically on the lips.'

Will looked at her, flabbergasted. 'How did you know?'

'I can read evil faces.' Nik said.

'I'm coming for you, Strange.' I muttered.

Nik wore her best evil face. 'I didn't hear "As long as Will's my boyfriend".'

'That was an accident.' I said.

'That's twice.' Jason said.

I groaned. 'As long as Will's my boyfriend; you're evil.'

I kissed Will on the cheek. Twice.

I felt my face burning like it had been dipped in pure Phlegathon. Then my evil face came back.

'Wonder Woman.' I automatically stroked my chin. 'Truth or death wish?'

**Nik's P.O.V**

This evil face I couldn't read.

Nico looked way too terrifying.

I would be risking my honour if I I chose truth; and I'd literally have a death wish if I chose dare.

Life is honour, I thought. Yet Honour is life.

What could possibly go right?

'Death wish.' I said.

Al high-fived me.

'As long as Will's my boyfriend, I was really expecting you to forfeit.' Nico said. 'The next head counsellor of Hermes Cabin; back down from a dare.'

'I won't back down.' I said.

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; I dare you to be my slave.' Nico said. 'For one hour.'

'Rule three.' I said. 'No slavery shall be imposed on the murderer.'

'As long as Will's my boyfriend, You just made that rule.' Nico said. 'It doesn't count.'

'Course it does.' I said. 'I am the murderer. I decide what murdering goes on here.'

Nico raised his hands in surrender. 'As long as Will's my boyfriend, I give up. As long as Will's my boyfriend I'm not as evil as you.'

'However.' Connor said. 'I am.'

Connor: my immediate rival and practical twin at evilness.

'Nico; think about it.' Connor said. 'What would you never, ever see Wonder Woman doing in a billion years?'

I could literally see the list forming in Nico's head. 'As long as Will's my boyfriend; Being nice. Acting normal. Acting her own age…'

Then he hit the jackpot.

'Taking off the hoodie.' Nico said.

'She hides a dark secret in that hoodie.' Connor said. 'When she came; hoodie. When she sleeps; hoodie. Today we shall find out.'

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; Nicola Q.D Strange.' Nico said. 'I dare you to take off your hoodie.'

'But—'

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; what did you just say?' Nico asked. 'Maleficient said but?'

I laughed because he said but.

'I meant what if I'm not wearing anything besides the hoodie?' I asked. 'Because of Jay; I'd be naked.'

'Then you choose.' Nico said. 'Taking off the hoodie, or being my slave?'

Nico would be a terrible master, my brain screamed.

'Fine.' I said. 'But if you see me naked; that's on you.'

I slowly pulled off my hoodie.

Good news; I was bluffing about the naked thing.

Bad news; my secret was out.

Travis and Connor tried not to laugh. 'Okay.'

'I've never seen this before.' Piper said, nodding.

'Huge weird.' Will said.

Nico smiled. 'Nik Strano: the girl with the crew cut.'

'Those aren't supposed to be in the same sentence.' Hazel said.

'I'm guessing you're saving for some tattoos too.' Connor said. 'Hey; that kind of rhymes.'

'Can I put the hoodie back on now?' I asked.

'No.' Everyone said.

Ugh! I thought. I needed that hoodie for my evil face.

But I managed.

'Happy birthday to you.' I sang. 'Happy birthday to you.'

'How did you know?' Austin asked.

'Oh yeah.' I said dismissively. 'Happy birthday… you.'

'Just kidding.' He said.

'But still.' I stood up and put my hands akimbo. 'Let us celebrate a very weird guy in the room. First; you missed five sentences.'

Nico kissed Will square on the lips. 'As long as Will's my boyfriend; There.'

'As I said; let's celebrate.' I said. 'Happy birthday, Neeks.'

'Don't— I mean— As long as Will's my boyfriend, don't call me that.' Nico said. 'And what do you mean?'

My evil face seemed to be holding up quite well. 'Perseus Jackson; Truth or death wish?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's P.O.V**

I should've warned him.

We all knew that Nik was evil. When she was mad; she was mad (as in crazy).

'Death wish.' I said, like an idiot. I also wanted to see where this was going.

'Rule number four; no changesies.' She said. 'Is that okay with everyone else?'

'Kind of.' Alice said.

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; Nicola Wonder Woman, what are you planing?' Nico asked.

Nik stretched her neck; which, combined with her flattop, made her look more like a crook than ever. 'Percy Jackson, I dare you to kiss the person wearing the most black clothes in this room on the lips.'

I didn't notice when I put my hands on my head. 'You're not serious.'

'I am Wonder Woman.' Nik said. 'I want revenge.'

'That's Maleficent.' I said.

'Have you sorted out your will?'

I gulped. 'Yeah.'

Nico seemed to have finally gotten it. 'You're kidding.'

'Happy birthday, happy birthday.' Nik said with her murderous smile. 'Happy birthday to— me.'

'Is there any way he can get out of this?' Nico asked.

'Unless he wants to get beat up by the Styx,' Nik said.

Styx was starting to sound fun.

We got to the middle of the makeshift circle.

'Good news; you missed two sentences.' Nik said.

'Whatever.' Nico said.

'That's three.' Nik added.

'Fottiti.'

Chiara Benvinuti looked shocked.

And we kissed.

I wonder how Will stood it. He tasted like death and pomegranates; and a teensy bit of infirmary gum.

'Hip hip hip—'

'Hurrah!' Cecil completed.

'Cece,' Nik said. 'I'm so satisfied; I release you from my service.'

'OMG; thanks.' Cecil said.

I got an idea worthy of Athena, (or Nemesis, considering how vengeful I was.) 'Cecil Markowitz; death wish or death wish?'

Διακοπή της γραμμής

**Nik's P.O.V**

'Death wish.' Cecil said.

'I dare you to kiss your sister and slap her really, really hard.' Percy said, his green eyes even greener.

I stared Cece in the eyes.

Kiss me, I warned. And you'll be dead.

I noticed I had that power; telepathy. Or maybe it was because of my new found crook look.

But Cecil kissed Julia Feingold on the cheek and slapped her really hard.

'Cecil?' Perce complained.

'You didn't say which sister.' Cecil said.

'You knew which sister I was talking about.' Percy said.

'That's not my sister.' Cecil said. 'That's my brother.'

'Nice.' I put my hand up for a high-five.

'Wonder Woman.' Cecil said. 'I dare you to wear Travis' clothes.'

'Still with your present underwear over them.' Jason said.

'Kay.' I said.

I went to Travis' suitcase and pulled out a shirt and jeans.

Nico and Perce looked kinda pissed.

'What?' I asked. 'He said Travis' clothes. He didn't say "the ones Travis is wearing now".'

Finding loopholes; another superpower.

I went into the bathroom and put on the clothes.

§§§

'You look like a dude.' Travis said.

'Yo, Pipes.' I said. 'Truth or death wish?'

'I tell only the truth.' Pipes said.

'Was it me or did you sneak out past curfew last night?' I asked.

'Death wish.' Piper said.

'Ah, ah, ah.' I said. 'No changesies.'

'Please?' Piper begged.

I didn't know if it was her charmspeak, but I agreed.

'I dare you to talk like a stereotypical teen for thirty minutes.' I said. 'Likes, high-pitched voice, everything.'

'Um, like, okay.' Piper said. 'Um, like; Anna?'

'Truth.' Annabeth said.

'Like, has anyone, like, called you, like, a dumb blonde before?' Piper asked.

'Yeah.' Annabeth said. 'A lot.'

'No fair.' I complained. 'You took my question.'

'Nik being one of them.' Annabeth lied.

Next we heard a crash at the door.

I squinted. 'Clovis?'

The bull was still sleeping.

Annabeth marched to the door. 'Wake up.'

Clo stepped on her foot. 'Commander Clovis reporting for duty!'

We all laughed.

'Why are you here?' I asked.

'I was bored.' Clovis said.

'Bored of sleeping?' Connor asked.

'What's going on here?'

'Truth or death wish.' Nico said. 'I'm taking your pillow when you die.'

'I'm gonna die?' Clovis said, as awake as I've never seen him.

'Yes.' Nico said. 'Nik's the murderer.'

'Clovis; Truth or death wish?' Annabeth asked.

'You mean dare.' Clovis said, already nodding off.

Jason snapped his fingers under Clo's nose.

'Is that your choice?' Annabeth asked.

'Yeah.' Clovis said. 'I don't have any secrets.'

'I dare you to do the impossible.' Annabeth said. 'Stay awake for five minutes.'

Jason woke Clo again.

I raised my hands. 'Blondie, I said no killing. Sleep runs in his veins. Take that away from him and you'd kill him.'

Annabeth's smile was only a fourth as evil as mine. 'Why are you so concerned? Is it that the mistress of evil is nice?'

'Or, does she, like, have, like, a, like a soft spot for him?' Piper asked.

'The killer of men has a soft spot for someone?' Nico asked.

'Five sentences, di Angelo.' I said.

Will kissed Nico.

'Doesn't count, Sunny.' I said. 'He has to kiss you.'

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; answer the question, Androphonos.' Nico said.

'Hey!'

Clovis was just full of surprises that day.

'Nik; Truth or death wish?' He asked.

'Of course; death wish.' I replied.

'Sleep. Now.'

I blinked. 'I can't sleep. I'm ranked one of the most ADHD demigods in this—'

The last thing I remember was Nico pointing at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frank's POV**

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; There.' Nico said. 'Can someone haul her podex to Hypnos Cabin?'

'Roger that.' Travis and Connor said, dragging their sister across the floor.

'Wait.' I said. 'Isn't she supposed to be next?'

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; I put her to sleep. I'll be next.' Nico said.

There were a few nods of agreement. Nico was evil when he wanted to be. I didn't know what fottiti meant but from Chiara's expression; it was something Dakota would say if he spoke Italian.

'Frank; Truth or death wish?' Nico asked.

'Death wish.' I said. Like Percy, I had organised my will.

'I dare you to go to Apollo cabin shirtless and sing Like Me.' Nico said.

'Which one?' I asked.

'Teen Beach Movie.' Nico said.

I gulped. 'An example, please?'

'I know what boys like. Boys like girls like me.' Alice Miyazawa said.

'I know what girls like. Girls like boys like me.' Cecil said.

'Dancing is mandatory.' Nico said.

'Can I go too?' Will asked, pouting

Nico shot him a death stare.

I kissed Hazel on the cheek. 'That's three, di Angelo.'

I ran away before I could laugh at Nico.

§§§

Well, I thought, as I pulled off my shirt; At least my Mythomagic collection is going to Nico. He'd hate that.

I knocked on the door.

Unfortunately for me; the first person to open was Thomas; who was "assumed" to have a huge crush on me.

I silently made it my life's mission to make Hazel an only child.

Tom blushed. 'Uh— Fra— I—'

I went in and got a lot of weird looks.

'What's going on?' Kayla asked.

'My dreams are finally coming true.' Tom said.

'Where's a match when you need one?' I muttered.

Finally, I cleared my throat.

By the time I got to the chorus, Austin and Tom were already playing sax and drumset respectively.

'Like me.' Kayla said.

'Like me.' Tom said.

'Like me.' I croaked.

'Like me.'

'Like me.'

'Like me.' Apollo— wait, what?— said.

I stopped immediately. 'Lord Apollo?'

'What was going on?' Apollo asked. 'Why are you shirtless?'

'Um; we were... playing truth or death wish?' I said.

Apollo snapped his fingers. 'That's why Will was praying to me earlier. Where is everybody?'

'Cabin eleven.' I said. 'Wanna play?'

'Me too.' Austin said.

'Me too.' Thomas said.

'Who's the leader?' Kayla asked.

'Nik. But she's asleep; so Nico. But she might come back.' I explained.

'Lets go.'

Διακοπή της γραμμής

**Nico's POV.**

When Frank came back; I knew I was through.

He had his evil face on. 'This is where we die.'

He came in with Austin, Kayla, Thomas, and— wait, what?— Apollo.

When he turned to me, I saw him as a completely different person; like in Venice when he got taller. Except now he was actually a different person since he was driven by revenge.

'Nico.' Frank said. 'Truth or death wish?'

'Truth.' I said; knowing if I choose death wish, I'd actually have a death wish.

'What happened…' Frank paused. 'in Albania?'

'Death wish.' Me and Reyna said simultaneously.

'For the sake of the almighty Apollo,' Frank wore a crooked smile. 'I dare you to…'

He paused so he could try to kill me with suspense.

'Dance.' He said. 'To Skeleton Moves.'

My mouth dropped. 'What?'

'No matter where you go.' The whole cabin (me excluded) sang. 'Remember the road that will lead you home.'

'Now, Death Boy.' Frank said.

I looked around for an excuse. 'No music.'

'Music god; at your service.' Apollo was able to bring out a whole boombox from his pocket.

Next was the song I was supposed to die— sorry; dance— to.

A/N: Nico's dance moves=

(-_-)/ \\(-_-) \\(-_-)/ (-_-) (-_-) (-_-)

/ | | \ | /|\ —|— \\_-|_/

Or just check out Drake's dance moves in the No Guidance video.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reyna's POV**

We laughed our podicies off as Nico danced.

Lord Apollo killed the music. 'My turn.'

Nico was not going to argue with a god. 'Yes sir.'

'Reyna Avila; truth or death wish?' Apollo asked.

What happened in Albania? Frank had asked.

What happened in Albania? I thought. The worst thing of my life.

'Death wish.' I said

'Talk like a pirate for the rest of the game.' Apollo said.

How did he know I had to be a pirate?

'How did ye knew I were a pirate?' I asked in my worst pirate voice.

'I'm god of the Sun.' Apollo said. 'I see everything.'

I gulped. Everything?

'Annabeth.' I said. 'yer truth, or yer dare?'

'Percy?' Annabeth asked.

'I is the one who asked the question, wee lass.' I said, wagging my invisible hook. 'Answer it before ya walk the plank!'

Everyone laughed.

'Truth.' Annabeth said.

'On a scale of me foot to me hook; how good is Percy's sugar?' I asked.

'What does that mean?' Annabeth asked.

'On a scale from one to ten; how good is Seaweed Brain's kissing?'

I gasped. 'Shiver me timbers! The dreaded one woke.'

Nik was back.

Although I did not know Nik very well; she was a daughter of Mercury— Hermes, whatever. It also seemed like she had a bad reputation.

'Thar I blow; Arellano.' Nik said. 'Who was in charge while Nicky knocked me out?'

Will Solace laughed.

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; I was in charge.' Nicky said. 'And it's Nico; Nicole.'

'Nicola Danaë.' Apollo corrected.

Percy looked flabbergasted. 'So by mythology standards; you're my mom?'

'Come to mommy, Perseus.' Nik said, her smug smile returning.

'But Danaë was sweet.' Percy said. 'And defenceless. And didn't rock dudes' clothes.'

'Thanks. I'm blushing.' Nik said, not even smiling. 'Now what're we doing here? This isn't talk my ears off; it's truth or death wish. Your murderer is back!'

§§§

'Annie.' Nik said. 'Answer Reyna's question before you swab the poop deck.'

'I said I don't know.' Annabeth said. 'Six.'

'Hear that, Perce?' Nik asked. 'You're one step above average.

'Nico; what can you say about Percy's kissing skills?' Nik asked.

'As—'

'Murderer, here.' Nik said. 'Talk.'

Nico looked warily at Will. 'Nine.'

Nik smiled. 'Pirate Rey?'

Nik telepathed her entire plan to me.

I smiled. 'Percy; truth or death wish?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV.**

Nik was obviously fully rested and ready to unleash more terror on her victims. I wasn't going to sign my death warrant.

'Truth.' I said.

'What do you think about Apollo's haikus?' Reyna asked.

Apollo glared at me murderously.

'Is it too late to change my mind?' I asked.

'No.' Nik said. 'I dare you—'

'It's Reyna's turn.' I said.

'I dare you to do whatever Nik says.' Reyna said.

I blinked. 'Conspiracy.

'Okay, evil mom.' I groaned. 'What is it?'

'Annabeth Chase.' Nik called.

Annabeth stood up. 'Present.'

'Will Solace.' Nik called.

'Present.' Will said.

'Piper McLean, RARA, Thomas Shakespeare.'

'Present.' All of the above said.

'Percy Jackson.' Nik said. 'I dare you to kiss all the people I just mentioned. And people I just mentioned; slap him according to the score which is between one to six.'

My mouth dropped. 'You're such a—'

§§§

The results were good. Meaning my face hurt terribly.

'Pipes.' Nik said.

After the drama she gave me three quick slaps. 'Sorry.'

'Tom.'

Four.

'Rey.'

Five.

'Annabeth.'

'Can't she come last?' I asked.

'If Will's next on the list, your slap wounds might heal quicker.' Nik said sweetly.

Six.

'Nico.'

I turned to Nik. 'Why?'

She paid no attention and faced Nico. 'Five sentences. Go.'

'Nik; I hate your face.' Nico said

'Mhmm.'

'You look like a crook.'

'Yes.'

'You should be only a step less maniacal than Hitler.'

'Only a step?'

'Persephone was kinder when she turned me into a flower.'

'Which one?'

'And Will,' Nico turned to his "ex" boyfriend. 'Slap him really, really hard.'

'No problem.' Will Solace said.

Six. Really. Really hard slaps.

'You idiots have twenty seconds.' Nik said.

I kissed Annabeth. Nico kissed Will. Piper kissed Jason; It was basically just a make-out session all around.

'How sweet.'

We immediately stopped.

In front of us was the most beautiful, most annoying person to ever be made an Olympian.

'Everything I like in one place.' Aphrodite said. 'Well done; Nicola Strano.'

Διακοπή της γραμμής

**Nik's POV.**

'Hey, Barbie.' I said.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that person was a goddess. Kim Kardashian would never have come to our cabin if not that.

'Hey, girl.' Barbie said.

'What's up, Aphrodite?' Apollo asked.

I looked at Pipes like; "This is your mom? And you look like that?"

Aphrodite looked like she wanted to explode. 'Strong feelings tend to force our manifestation. There is so much love here; I was practically forced to appear.'

'At least we didn't get Cupid.' Nico muttered.

There was another POP and this dude in a jogging outfit and winged Nike shoes appeared.

'Apollo.' Nike said. 'My man.'

Nike and Apollo fist-bumped.

'And you?' Nike came up and hugged me. 'There's my evil genius.'

I pushed him away. 'Come off it, man.'

'Why're you all here?' Percy asked.

'To play Truth or death wish, of course.' Aphrodite said. 'It seems like such an interesting game.'

'And I don't want to miss Nico's dancing.' Nikes said. 'You've gone viral, by the way.'

Nico became flustered. 'What?'

'Should I show him?' Apollo asked.

'Later.' Nikes said. 'Let us play.'

'Nicola; Truth or death wish?' Aphrodite asked.

'Babes; it's Percy's turn.' I said.

'Quien, let the gods talk.' Nike said. 'Besides; if you let Percy Jackson go next, he would completely nullify the no killing rule.'

I looked back at Percy and saw I finally had a close rival at best evil face.

'Truth.' I said.

'Why not dare?' Aphrodite asked.

'If you're really Aphrodite, you'd want me to kiss someone.' I said. 'And I'd much rather go to Albania.'

'Please don't mention Albania.' Nico and Reyna said simultaneously.

Aphrodite shook her head. 'Who was your first crush?'

I shrugged. 'No one.'

The three Aphrodite campers present gasped.

'Like, 'cuse me?' Drew asked.

'So you didn't have to crush on anyone before you got a boyfriend?' Mitchell asked.

'Never had a boyfriend.' I said.

Another GASP.

'Wait.' Lacy said. 'A girlfriend, then?'

'No.'

Everyone caught GASP fever.

'No one at all?' Percy asked. 'Like; no boyfriend, girlfriend, or crush?'

'Nope.' I said. 'Nike Shoes—'

'You take that back.' Drew said.

'Truth—'

'Wow.' Mitchell said.

'Or—'

'Are you not ashamed?' Aphrodite asked.

'No I am not.' I said. 'Truth or death wish?'

'Death wish.' Nike Shoes said. 'And it is Hermes.'

I blinked. 'You're kidding.'

'I am your father.' Nike Shoes said in his best Darth Vader voice.

'Is that what you said to Luke?' Percy asked.

Nike Shoes' face hardened. 'Do not speak of that boy in my presence.'

'If you're really Hermes,' I felt an evil face coming on. 'I dare you to prank call Nico's dad.'


	9. Booty Call!

_Hermes' POV_

The only thing stopping Nik from taking over Camp Half-Blood was that she was lazy.

My own daughter was that evil.

Then again; Luke was. But at least he was just misguided.

I made a few adjustments on my phone to hide my number and dialed Hades.

'On speakerphone?' I asked.

'Of course on speakerphone.' Nik said.

'How should I prank him?'

'Booty call.' Nik and Cecil said.

'What?' I asked.

Nik and Cecil high-fived.

Unfortunately for me; he picked up.

'Hey, baby girl.' I said, in my huskiest voice.

'Who is this?' Hades asked.

Thank Tyche; he didn't recognize me.

'You don't remember me, sexy?' I asked. 'You gave me your number last night. Said I should call you if I… needed anything.'

'I am sure that was your psychiatrist.' Hades said.

'I need something now.' I said. 'Something only a hot baby like you can give.'

'Excuse me?' Hades said.

Nik and my other children tried not to at by covering their mouths.

'Yeah, girl.' I said. 'Excuse me if I'm being a bit too… hot.'

'Tell me who you are and where you live.'

'Do you want me that badly?'

Even Aphrodite was laughing silently.

'Do you know who I am?' Hades asked.

'Of course I do.' I said.

'Then—'

Apollo took the phone and spoke in his best Chris Brown imitation. 'You're the only one I'm tryna make love to.'

I took the phone back. 'I want you really bad, boo-boo. I wanna—'

'Swim in your divine.' Apollo sang.

'Answer my question, you pervert.' Hades said. 'Where do you live?'

Nik mimed using a microphone while holding a a phone. Sing to him.

'I'm from the east side of America.' I said. 'Where we choose pride over character.'

'So that is why you lack morals.' Hades muttered. 'What is your purpose?'

Nik mimed an explosion by her head; Mind blown? Which song was Mind Blown?

Oh; Blow My Mind.

'I want to do you… whatever you want.' I said.

'I will hang up now.' He said.

'See you at seven baby!' I said quickly.

Hades hung up.

The whole fricking room started laughing.

Hades; including me.

'My dad will kill you.' Nico said, laughing.

'He'll be searching the entire east side of America.' I said.

'That was awesome, Nike Shoes.' Nik said.

'Whatever.' I said. 'Apollo; truth or dare?'

Διακοπή της γραμμής

_Apollo's POV_

'Me.' I said.

I got some odd looks.

'What?' I asked. 'I am the god of truth. So when I say me; I mean truth.'

'Chicken.' Cecil muttered.

'How many times have you been rejected? And who was your second worst rejection?'

I tried not to sob. The two were very painful truths.

'I have been rejected…'

Daphne, Cassandra, Sybil of Cumaë, Hestia, Beyoncé, Thalia Grace...

'Three hundred and seven… teen times. The second worst rejection was Cassandra because I gave that girl prophecy.' I said.

'Cassandra as in "no one believed her prophecies" Cassandra?' Percy asked.

I nodded, blinking back tears. 'Yes. Her.'

I looked for the perfect target.

'Julia; death wish or dare?' I asked.

'Death wish.' Julia Feingold said.

Oh this is going to be good, I thought.

'Write a love letter and I'll mail it to my favorite Oracle.' I said.

Julia shrugged. 'Perce; got a pen?'

'You're kidding.' Percy threw Riptide to her.

§§§

'Woah.' I said, after reading the letter. 'Who were you thinking of? This is one of the most romantic letters in history.'

Julia blushed. 'Just send it already.'

I passed the letter to Hermes. 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'

Hermes nodded. 'RED's house. Got it.'

He disappeared.

'Alice; Truth or death wish?' Julia asked.

'Truth.' Alice Miyazawa said.

'Tell us your most embarrassing prank on someone.' Julia said.

Alice looked shocked. 'Only you know that!'

'Exposed.' Nik said.

'Fine.' Alice sighed. 'It was sixth grade. This guy I liked—'

'How old were you?' Drew asked.

'Dunno.' Alice said. 'Ten?'

'You see?' Drew lashed at Nik. 'She fell in love at ten. How old are you; twenty?'

'Fifteen.' Nik said.

'You have to have a crush on someone.' Drew said. 'You just don't wanna tell us.'

'I swear on the River Styx; I have never, ever fallen in love in my entire life.' Nik said.

Alice smiled. 'Really?'

'Girl; you're officially a dude.' Travis said.

Alice's eyes looked as calculating as Athena's. 'No one knew I liked him, so they dared me to put Nair in his motorcycle helmet as a prank. I felt so guilty when he asked me to go on a ride with him, I put on his helmet on.

'So Nik; truth or dare?' Alice asked.

Nik looked at her carefully. 'I can't see what you're planning.'

'So you're scared?' Alice asked.

'I ain't scareda nothing.' Nik said.

'Then choose.' Alice said.

'You know what I'm choosing.' Nik said.

'Come closer.'

Alice whispered into Nik's ear and the latter turned pale. 'You're becoming way too much like me.'

'Are you in or out?' Alice asked.

Nik began a mental headcount. 'Seventeen guys; plus Nico, Will and Tom. You really want me to do this?'

'Unless you're chicken?' Alice asked.

Nik groaned. 'Okay guys. Line up. Today we're going to have the worst kissing booth ever.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Aphrodite's POV_

'Whoever she kisses for ten seconds or more will be her boyfriend for the rest of the game.' Alice announced.

My daughters became gamblers.

'Twenty five for Leo.' Lacey said.

'Forty for Jason.' Drew said.

'Sixty for Percy.' Piper said.

'One hundred for Paolo Montes!' Valentina screeched.

Children, I thought. In my opinion; my darling Mitchell would win over the stubborn girl. He was my son after all.

Firstly, Leo.

I counted in my head.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6—

Nik pushed Leo and slapped him twice. 'Two on ten, peeps.'

Lacey lost twenty five dollars.

Annabeth Chase pushed her boyfriend into the battlefield.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8—

Nik slapped Perseus nine times. (Nice?)

'Neeks was right, then.' Nik said. 'Your breath smells like water.'

Piper McLean lost sixty dollars.

Nik instantly pushed Paolo Montes to the ground.

'I don't speak Portuguese, but in English we say; get out Montes.' Nik said.

'Hey; that rhymes.' Apollo said.

'I have an idea!'

Everyone looked strangely at me. Maybe in awe of my fabulousness.

'Alice Miyazawa, blindfold her.' I ordered. 'Increases the risk.'

'And reduces our chances of getting slapped.' Jason Grace muttered.

Alice looked to Nik. 'Permission—'

'Granted.' Nik said. 'I can guess who I'm slapping, that way.'

Alice put a sleeping mask over Nik.

'Tie her hands while you're at it.' Travis said.

'Very funny; Connor.' Nik said.

Travis and Connor Stoll high-fived.

§§§

Everyone still got slapped; literally and metaphorically. Most especially my daughters.

Finally it was Frank Zhang's turn.

He looked stricken with panic; Nik's hand-prints were still on Percy's face.

This girl has to choose someone, I thought.

Then I got a plan.

Instead of counting time; I counted steps.

One, two, three, four, five, six.

My aura would drive them crazy for each other; and Frank would be chosen.

Everyone was shocked; for when Nik raised her hands, she did not slap Zhang. Rather she ran her hands through his hair.

Seven, eight, I thought.

Now they were all over each other.

That should be enough, I thought. Any closer and there will be a scandal.

Nik finally broke off. 'Who the Nico's dad was that?'

I smiled. 'Alice; how long was that?'

'Fifteen seconds.' Alice said shockingly, looking at her stopwatch. 'Way longer than anyone else.'

'Frank; you have won.' I said.

Διακοπή της γραμμής

**Frank's POV**

Nik almost slapped me.

Luckily I had anti-slap reflexes and used them to dodge her hand.

I didn't know what came over me. I didn't want to stop kissing Nik; Like I got a huge dose of some love potion that made her seem irresistible.

'Frank Zhang; slap yourself.' Nik said.

For some reason; I slapped myself.

'Sliverspeak.' Travis muttered.

I turned. 'What's that?'

'Charmspeak for crooks.' Travis said.

'Oh.' I said.

Nik forced me to turn around. 'That was you?'

'Yes, Nicola.' Venus-Aphrodite said. 'So this is who you are secretly in love with?'

'I don't— yuck— love him.' Nik shuddered. 'It was this weird feeling—'

'Like you didn't want to stop?' Me and Aphrodite asked simultaneously.

'That's—'

'Exactly what love feels like.' Aphrodite interrupted. 'You were sure it was him; so you took it as an opportunity.'

'Gross!' Me and Nik said.

'And you... Zhang.' Aphrodite said distasefully. I'm sure she didn't like me because I was her boyfriend's kid. 'You had that feeling too?'

'Yes—'

I looked at Hazel. She had tears in her eyes.

'I mean no— I mean; I don't know.' I whined. 'Something was wrong with me. I didn't mean to, Haze.'

'Look; Rihanna.' Nik said. 'I didn't know. Shang didn't know. It was an accident; and he says sorry.'

'Why me?' I asked. 'You were the one being weird.'

'I was blindfolded, Shanghai.' Nik said. 'You were the freaky one.'

'You're the person that supposedly likes me.'

'Dude; I'd rather fricking die.'

Hazel stepped between us. 'What did you say?'

'Sorry.' Nik said. 'I meant I would ratherbleeping die than have you kill me yourself for liking your boyfriend. I'm sorry'

Nik seemed to be silverspeaking her.

Hazel nodded. 'That makes sense.'

'Apology accepted?' Nik asked.

'Yeah.' Hazel said.

'Then let's get back to it.' Nik said. 'Rule number whatever; this should not repeat itself ever again.'


	11. Chapter 11

Hazel's POV (Point Of View.)

'Nicky,' Nik said. 'Truth or death wish?'

'As long as Will's my boyfriend; I will only speak the truth.' Nico said.

Due to the fact Aphrodite was a— a lot of unflattering names you use in this century— Frank was forced to sit next to Nik Strano.

It took me enough concentration to realize they looked a lot like each other.

'What— is your middle name?' Nik asked.

'Death wish.' Nico said.

'No change-sies.' Nik said.

'Frank; help me out here.' Nico said.

'Hazel; help me help Nico out here.' Frank said.

'Piper; help me help Frank help Nico out— here.' I said.

'Please let Nico change his choice.' Piper said soothingly.

Nik's eyes almost rolled into their sockets. 'Okay Nico.'

Instantly she recovered from her daze. 'I dare you to take off your shirt.'

Nico looked panicked. 'Can I go back to truth?'

'That's enough change-sies for you.' Nik said. 'Take off the fracking shirt.'

'Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!' The members of Hermes Cabin cheered.

Nico took off his shirt and—what in the world?

'Nico di Angelo!' Me and Will yelled. 'What the your dad?'

It wasn't enough that he was pale. He looked really, really thin. His ribs were slightly sticking out!

'You are officially going to start eating six times a day.' Me and Will said, shaking our fingers at Nico. 'A grape isn't a whole meal.'

'Hazel, Will—'

'No excuses.' We said.

'Can I put the shirt back on now?' Nico asked.

'No.' Nik said.

Nico's eyes blazed with a calm hatred. 'Aphrodite; truth or death wish?'

'Death wish.' Aphrodite said.

'Give Nik a full makeover.' Nico said.

Nik rose to her feet. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'I just did.' Nico said, smiling.

'Kardashian; I refuse your makeover.' Nik said.

'Why?' Aphrodite asked.

'I just don't wanna. Okay?' Nik said.

Of course, that only made things worse.

In a hot pink flash, Nik transformed to Nicole.

Now she had wavy hair that went down to her shoulders, a full face of make-up, black skinny jeans and a— Lord forgive me— fricking blue one-shoulder top that made her look hot.

Even Percy was like, 'Woah.'

'I wonder how long this will last.' Drew muttered.

'So you're saying it's not permanent?' Nik asked.

'It's not supposed to be.' Aphrodite said. 'But for your sake; I'll let you keep the hair.'

'Travis; where're the scissors?' Nik asked.

Travis was still gaping at his sister. 'Wh-what did you say?'

'Ugh!' Nik groaned. 'Pay no attention to this stupid Barbie magic. I'm still Maleficent; Mistress Of Evil. Only a step below Hitler.'

'Mhmm.' Jason said. 'That'll happen.'

'Franklin; truth or dare?' Aphrodite asked.

'Truth.' Frank said, staring at me warily.

'On a scale of one to ten; how beautiful does Nik look now she doesn't look like you?' Aphrodite asked.

Travis and Connor laughed.

'Nine and a half.' Frank said.

Nik slapped Frank.

'Hazel; truth or death wish?' Nik asked.

'Nik—'

'Zip it, Kung Fu Panda.' Nik said. 'Choose.'

'Tru—'

'You will choose dare.' Nik said.

I felt the same way I did when she apologized; Like charmspeak, just more convincing.

'Death wish.' I said.

'I dare you to spend fourteen minutes in heaven with this guy.' Nik pointed at Frank.

I blinked. 'What's that?'

'It's seven, Nikki.' Mitchell from Aphrodite Cabin said.

'One more word and I'll double it.' Nik said.

'Excuse me.' I said. 'Seven, fourteen…' I did the math. 'Twenty eight minutes in heaven; what is that?'

'It's from a movie.' Nik said. 'You have to stay with Frank in a dark room, _alone_, for fourteen minutes.'

'You can do whatever you want with him.' Travis said.

'Even _that_ thing.' Drew said mischievously.

'Frank and Hazel sitting on a tree.' Lacey Hilton and Valentina Diaz said. 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

I blushed.

'Technically; it's a room.' Malcolm Pace said.

'It's what the song says.' Drew said.

'You mess up everything except your make-up.' Malcolm said. 'You might as well alter the song to make it accurate.'

'Excuse me?' Drew asked, looking ready for a fight.

'Guys.' Nik said.

Everyone's attention came back to her.

'Before you go do— whatever— dare someone.' Nik said.

'Drew; truth or dare?' I asked.

'Dare.' Drew said.

'I dare you to— um— apologize to Piper for all the things you've done to her.' I said. I wasn't as evil as Nik or Nico. And I sucked at the game.

'What?' Drew asked.

'Au revoir.' Frank said, dragging me into Hermes' cabin's bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

'This is getting kinda boring.' Travis said.

'Disband?' Cecil asked.

'What about Frazel?' Percy asked.

'And my apology?' Piper asked.

'Fine.' Drew said. 'I'm sorry for being mean, flushing your toothpaste down the toilet, using your outfits as rags to clean my shoes and then throwing most of them in the trash—'

'That was you?' Piper lunged to strangle her.

'No killing.' Nik said. 'But oh well; this is getting boring. All rules are null and void.'

Piper McLean ran to her half sister and began to throttle her.

'Nicole, we must do this again.' Hermes said.

'Nik, Nike Shoes.' Nik said. 'Next week okay?'

'We can bring a few more gods.' Apollo said.

'I will convince them.' Aphrodite said. 'And do not tell Nico but I might bring… _someone special_.'

'Is he scared of this person?' Nik asked.

'Yes.' Aphrodite said. 'Very much'

'Zrrp.' Nik mimed zipping her lips.

Apollo and Aphrodite left.

'Wednesday.' Hermes said. 'And you look gorgeous.'

'I'll tell Hades that you're the one who called him.' Nik threatened.

'I will tell him you were the one that dared me to.' Hermes said.

Nik nodded. 'You really are my dad.'

'You really are my daughter.' Hermes said.

'See you next week.' Nik said.

'Don't cut your hair.' Hermes said.

'Bye.'

'Bye.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Nik's POV.**

I tried to cut my hair. Several times.

You know what your mom usually tells you when you go to the salon; "If you cut your hair, it'll grow longer" or some shit like that?

That actually happened. To me.

Ever since Kim Kardashian's mom's hotter twin turned me beautiful, no one's been taking me seriously. The hair stayed though the make-up and other abominations left.

So I resorted to much more satisfying measures.

And they didn't work.

Every time I tried to cut it it grew longer and more beautiful. Six times and I became Rapunzel's way less hotter evil twin with shorter hair. Emphasis on evil.

I was trying to cut it again when Travis called.

'Watcha doing in there?' He asked.

'Stuff.' I yelled back.

'Cutting your hair again?'

'Duh.'

'It won't work. Aphrodite has to take it away; and I don't want to.'

'What?'

'_She_ wouldn't want to, I mean.' Travis said. 'Speaking of want to; Nico wants to burn your hoodie.'

I ran out of the bathroom.

'Wait.'

I stopped and turned around.

It was Kardashian.

'What are you doing here?' I asked. 'And how did you sound like Travis?'

'Have you forgotten?' Aphrodite asked. 'It is Wednesday.'

'Yeah—'

Oh my Green Day.

'Yeah.' I said. 'Truth or death wish with more gods. I totally didn't forget that.'

I actually didn't. Three days ago I told everyone; except those at Camp Jupiter because obvi.

'Do not worry about Camp Jupiter.' Aphrodite said. 'We are waiting for you.'

'Can you first do something about my hair?' I asked.

'"Can you first do something about my hair, _please_?" you mean?' Aphrodite corrected.

I forced a smile. 'Please, Kim Kardashian; do something about my hair that _you_ messed up, by the way.'

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and I felt my hair shrink.

I looked at the mirror.

Not much of a flattop. My hair was only shaved at the side and some of it was in my face like some emo chick.

'You didn't fix it.' I said. 'You just made it shorter.'

'Do you want it like that last one,' Aphrodite said. 'Or will you stop complaining and be our serial killer?'

I groaned. 'Fine. Move that ass, Dash.'

'What took you so long?' Hermes asked.

'She was being difficult.' Aphrodite said. 'Of course; I know how to handle difficult people.'

'Most especially when I'm around.' Said The Hottest Thing Since Sliced Cheese And Crackers With Wings.

Not that I liked him; just sayin'.

THTSSCACWW looked at me. 'Call your friends. I look forward to seeing Nicholas again.'

I nodded. 'Yes sir.'

Nicky's face instantly turned paler. 'You.'

'Shall we play, Nicole?' You said.

'Nik, dude.' I said. 'And are we expecting anyone else?'

Hermes looked at his watch. 'Three. Two. One.'

Even more Woah.

Popping like zits were a lot more gods. Exactly eleven. In total we had fifteen guys that would kill us if we messed up.

'We're gonna need a bigger camp.' I said.

'I suggest we use the amphitheater.' Hermes said.

'I've come up with a few rules,' I began. 'since we have a bunch of gods to enforce and obey them.'

'We are gods.' Said this dude who looked plenty bossy. 'Why must we obey rules?'

'Cause I said so, bossy.' I said. 'Number one; gods should swear to not incinerate or take revenge on demigods'

'What?' The gods asked.

'It's either you take it or you take it.' I said.

A collective sigh from the ten-foots. 'We swear by the Styx not to incinerate or take revenge on demigods.'

Next we heard a boom of thunder.

'I didn't say Styx, but nice.' I said. 'Number two; The cost of a change-sie is a lock of your hair.'

'What?' Everyone from Aphrodite Cabin asked.

'It's either you take it or you take it.' I said. 'Number three; if you don't want to answer a truth or dig your own grave in death wish; I am allowed to slap you the amount of letters in that question or sentence.'

'What?' All the boys asked.

'Either you take it or you take it.' I said. 'Number four; I am definitely not doing that kissing booth crap again. Number five; if someone asks someone else to kiss your boyfriend; take revenge on the asker and not the doer. And lastly; no killing.

'If you have any objections to the given rules, speak now and forever hold your piss.' I said.

'Or, you mean.' Malcolm Pace said.

'And, Smarty.' I said. 'As in you can talk all you want now and these rules won't change.'

'You're evil.' Malcolm said.

I tried not to cry. 'That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

'By the power vested in me by the song Rotten To The Core, I call this killing to order.' I said. 'Kardashian; truth or death wish?'


	14. Thalia has nothing to worry about anymor

_**Aphrodite's POV**_

'Truth.' I said.

'How many guys have you dated?' Nik asked.

Hephaestus looked at me expectantly.

'Can I give an approximate?' I asked.

'Sure.' Nik said.

'Eight thousand two hundred and fifty.' I said.

Dionysus restrained Hephaestus.

'Athena; truth or dare?' I asked.

I could see her gears turning: if she choose truth, I would ask a stupid question; if she choose dare, I would probably ask her to kiss someone.

'Truth.' Owl Head said.

'What does the fox say?' I asked.

'Ring-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

What the fox say!' Apollo, Connor, Hermes and Travis sang.

'Do I actually have to say that?' Athena asked.

'It answers the question.' I said innocently.

'I change my mind.' Athena said.

Cecil came forward with a pair of golden scissors and cut a lock of Athena's hair.

'Dare.' Athena said.

'Tell Poseidon he's handsome.' I said.

Poseidon flexed his muscles.

Athena scowled. 'Poseidon; he is handsome.'

'Oooooooo.' Travis, Connor and Nik said.

'Percy Jackson; truth or dare?' Athena asked.

'Dare.' Percy said.

'I dare you to break up with my daughter and never see her again.' Athena said fiercely, with power sparking in her eyes.

Percy shrugged. 'If you say so.'

I was shocked. 'Percy—'

Percy stood and walked to Pallas; another daughter of Athena!

'I'm breaking up with you, Pal.' Percy said. 'This isn't working out.'

'But we never dated.' Pallas Washington said.

'Exactly.' Percy said. 'We never had a real relationship; that's why this is happening.'

'But—'

'I'm seeing someone else.' Percy said. 'So it's not you; it's her.'

Percy went back to Annabeth.

'Wise girl; truth or death wish?' Percy asked seriously.

'Truth.' Annabeth said.

'Who would you date other than me?'

Annabeth shook her head. 'No one. If I weren't dating you, I'd be a Hunter of Artemis.'

Artemis smiled. 'Speaking of Hunters,'

Artemis snapped her fingers and her lieutenant came falling from the sky.

Καθυστερώ

**Thalia's POV**

One minute I was trying not to fall asleep in the Hunter's camp. Next I was falling at five hundred miles an hour.

Lucky me; The ground broke my fall.

I got up and dusted my clothes.

I looked around and noticed that I was in Camp Half-Blood's amphitheater. 'This isn't a forest.'

'Tals.' I heard Apollo say. 'How nice of you to drop by.'

'Get it?' Hermes asked.

The two gods high-fived.

Jason tackled me in a hug.

'What happened to you?' Jason asked. 'I know you're a Hunter; but you didn't even try to check on your little brother?'

'I'm always busy, Jase.' I said.

'Thalia.' Annabeth called. 'Truth or death wish?'

'You mean dare.' I said.

'Is that your final answer?' Annabeth asked like that guy on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?

'I don't back down from a challenge.' I said.

Annabeth looked like she was seriously thinking. 'I dare you to….'

I'm not gonna lie; the suspense was killing me.

'Come over here and give me a hug.' Annabeth said finally with open arms.

'That's why you almost gave me a heart-attack?' I ran and hugged that Wise Girl.

'Jason's right.' Annabeth said. 'Ever since you became a Hunter; you kind of forgot us completely. The Titan War passed, The Giant War passed; what's up?'

'I'll tell you all about it.' I said. Then I noticed Percy.

I punched him. Hard. 'Kelp Head? Not happy to see me?'

'Ow.' Perce said. 'And I was just waiting for an opportunity.'

'Shut up, Kelp Head.' Annabeth said. 'Excuse my boyfriend for being a doofus.'

I punched him again. 'Let me guess; finally saw the signs, didn't ya?'

'Yeah.' Percy said. 'What are you talking about?'

Finally I found Nico.

'Angelo!' I raced and bear hugged the little dork. 'You're more antisocial.'

'Get off me.' Nico said, trying to come out of our hug.

'Bianca's little brother's not so little anymore.' I said, squeezing him tighter.

'Punk Face; stop.' Some girl with side shaved hair said sarcastically. 'You'll make Will jealous.'

'I don't mind.' A blonde kid that looked annoyingly like Apollo said. 'The boy needs practice hugging people.'

'Shut up, Solace.' Nico groaned, which only made me hug him harder. 'I hate you, Thalia.'

'Reverse psychology, eh?' I hugged him for five more seconds, then let go. 'How for art thou, Death Breath? Or what did they say in the eighteenth century?'

'Father; I dare you to sink this girl to Tartarus.' Nico said.

'It's not your turn, Uncle Grandpa.' Side Shave said. 'Punk Face; choose your target.'

I smiled. 'I can choose anyone?'

'Why not?' Side Shave asked. 'The gods 've sworn to not hurt anyone.'

'And the campers?' I asked.

'They'll behave.' Side Shave said. 'Right, guys?'

'Yes, Maleficent.' The Campers chorused.

'Nico; truth or dare?' I asked.

'Truth.' Nico said. 'Because you're almost as evil as Nik.'

'Dude; no one is even half as evil as me.' Maleficent said.

'Artemis; permission to ask an Aphrodite question?' I asked my mistress.

'Granted.' Artemis said.

'Who is your crush?' I asked, rubbing my hands like winter was there.

'No one.' Nico said indifferently. 'Because I'm in a relationship.'

'Unlike some people.' An Aphrodite girl (I could tell from the make-up), said, glaring daggers at Maleficent.

'Okay then; who was your crush?' I asked.

'Objection, Maleficent.' Kelp Head said.

'Overruled.' Nik said. 'Tell us, Death Breath.'

Nico took a deep breath before speaking. 'Percy Jackson.'

I was shocked. 'Oh my gods.'

'Happy now?' Nico asked.

I blinked. 'So that means you're— you're—'

'Right.' Nico said.

I hugged him. 'Awww.'

'Okay; now I'm getting jealous.' Blondie said.

'Meaning you can let go now.' Nico said.

I let go.

'Zeus; truth or death wish?' Nico asked.

'That is Lord Zeus to you.' Dad said. 'And of course; dare.'

'I dare you to hug Hades.' Nico said.

Both brothers looked shocked. 'What?'

'You could always change your mind.' Maleficent said.

Some kid started snipping some huge golden scissors.

Dad hugged Hades for five seconds. 'There.'

Demeter whispered into Zeus' ear and got him grinning like a madman. 'Hades death wish or dare?'

'I choose truth.' Hades said.

'That was not an option, Hades.' Zeus said.

'It is supposed to be, Zeus.' Hades said.

'Whatever.' Zeus said. 'I dare you to do whatever Demeter says.'

'Eat three bowls of cereal.' Demeter said.


	15. All hail the Ceres-al killer

**A/N: ****I know. Everyone wants to get right into the serial action. So all I'll say is that I'm sorry.**

Hades' POV

May all the cereal grains of the earth perish in Tartarus!

Demeter set three bowls of the accursed breakfast in front of me by magic.

'If you fail, you are not worthy of my daughter; and shall release her.' Demeter said.

'That is not in the dare, mother in law.' I said.

'And it has to come from the darer's mouth.' Nicola said.

'If you fail— or outright refuse— you must remove an article of clothing. Preferably your trousers.' Zeus said.

'Zeus!' Demeter roared.

'They are married; we cannot change that.' Zeus shrugged. 'Or Hera and I would have split long ago.'

I looked wistfully at the scissors of change.

_No_, I thought. _I am not giving up my hair or my trousers for cereal_.

'Give me the spoon.' I said.

The first was Rice Krispies.

I took a bite and almost spit it out; how much sugar was in this?

'Chew it. Chew it. Chew it.' Those stupid demigods cheered.

I saw my Persephone cheering along with them. 'You can do this!'

I got a renewed stamina; my wife believed I could do this. I was not going to prove her wrong.

It took ten minutes and I finished the first bowl of poison.

The second was Fruit Loops.

This one had sand instead of sugar.

I must have made a terrible face; because Zeus was smiling, Demeter grinned like Hermes, and my children, laughed— laughed!— at me.

My anger gave me courage and I dusted off the second bowl of poison.

The third was plain Cornflakes; with Phlegathon water.

'Go to hell— wait; I rule hell.' I realized. 'But go there anyway.'

I took one spoon and set my tongue, esophagus, and stomach on fire.

I calmly picked up the bowl and poured it's contents on Demeter's head.

'You—'

I dropped my pants and sat down.

'I will plan my revenge for the meantime.' I said. 'So who wants my turn?'

Of course; a lot of people clamored. But only one caught my attention.

'Thalia, you will substitute me.' I said.

The Zeus spawn bowed in mock gratitude. 'Thank you, O Rich One.'

Then she faced Minos with the most conniving look I had ever seen this century, [then again; I haven't really seen anything this century.] 'Nico; Truth Or Dare?'


	16. Nico's officially GT

Nico's POV

Like an idiot, I chose dare.

'I dare you to—' She stroked her chin maniacally. 'wear make up for the rest of the game.'

Anger boiled within me. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'I just did.' Pinecone Face said. 'And don't act like you don't do that already.'

Zeus was the only thing stopping me from strangling her.

'Hey,' Nik called. 'There are still the other options.'

Cecil snipped his scissors and Nik pantomimed slapping someone's face.

I weighed my options; either have Thundergirl ask me an embarrassing question, get slapped about sixty times, be forced to conform to very disgusting stereotypes.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a difficult choice.

'Fine.' I muttered. 'You will pay for this, Thundergirl.'

'Aphrodite Cabin?' Thalia called sweetly.

Before I could object, I saw myself being hustled to Aphrodite Cabin.

(Exactly thirty two minutes of torture later.)

'Here you go, Nicorella.' Drew Tanka showed me the nearest mirror.

I frowned. 'I look stupid.'

Leila smiled crookedly. 'Is it the purple eyeshadow? Not enough; right?'

'Or the lipstick?' Valentina asked with concern as fake as her lashes. 'I knew we should've gone with pink. Red doesn't suit you at all.'

'He needs more glitter.' Stacey Jones, the youngest of them, said.

'The foundation's all wrong.' Lacey said.

'Maybe we should cut his hair—'

'Get me out of this cabin,' I ordered. 'or I'll have my helpers steal your month's supply of make up.'

Even Hades laughed.

'You look a lot less creepy as a girl.' Leo said.

'Nico is not a girl.' Will said.

'Thank—'

'At least not completely.' He went on. 'He still needs to change his name. Am I right, _Nicki_?'

'Remind me to kill you later.' I said.

'You're too nice to kill people, _Nicki_.' Will said.

'Dude; I'm Nik.' Nik said. 'I can't have the Lady of Darkness having half my name.'

'So Nicorella?' Drew insisted.

'Too long.' Cecil said.

'Just because you can't pronounce an extra two syllables?' Ellis asked.

'I am her father.' Hades said. 'I choose Nicole.'

'I second that.' Persephone said.

'All in favor?' Thalia asked.

Everyone consented.

'As of this minute, you shall answer only Nicole Bianca di Angelo.' Nik said. 'That okay; Nicole Bianca di Angelo?'

'You're all on my murder list.' I muttered. 'Who wants my turn?'

'Thank you very much.' Nik said, bowing.

'I didn't say you could—'

'So Nike Shoes;' Nik interrupted. 'Truth or death wish?'

Καθυστερώ

Hermes' POV

'Don't you know me by now?' I asked.

'You haven't known me until two weeks ago.' Nik said. 'And don't you know _me_ by now?'

'Still; I will choose dare.' I said.

Nik smiled. 'Hostias; ad me.'

Victims; to me, I thought.

The rest of my children went to her and talked in hushed tones.

'We have come to a decision.' They chorused. 'Steal one of the Victor's laurels.'

I tried not to laugh. 'How hard can that be?'

Nik looked at me with pure sympathy. 'I'm so not not not not sorry.'

'If you fail; you owe all of us two hundred bucks.' Connor said.

'Each.' Travis completed.

'Nik getting two fifty.' Cecil said.

'Make it five fifty.' I said. 'Meaning Maleficent gets six fifty. Too bad you won't get it.'

The glint in her eyes made me think she'd already stolen my wallet. 'Just go.'

°¿°

The door was locked.

Of course, I thought. Those kids should have at least twenty of those crowns.

Unlike everyone else who had to jimmy a lock before they opened the door; I simply willed it to open.

On the floor there were about a lot of mouse traps; which I flew over. [Those children obviously did not know anything about security.]

The laurels were only centimetres away. All I had to do was lift the glass case and—

'_YOU WILL DIE NOW_!'

I turned and saw nothing.

One more step.

'_YOU WILL DIE NOW_!'

I turned again.

And another step.

'_YOU WILL DIE NOW_! _YOU WILL DIE NOW_! _YOU WILL DIE NOW_!'

I now did the only rational thing and looked up.

Flying above me was a bronze statue of Nike; of course not forgetting the spear.

Thus if you apply movie logic; the attacker only starts attacking when faced.

In no time I was running like mad back to the amphitheater; where I was immediately stopped by my children.

'Where's our five fifty bucks?' They asked.


	17. Ares shapeshifts into a monkey

Ares' POV

Hermes had to borrow money from all the Olympians.

'Next week.' I said, giving Hermes the two hundred I had. 'Or you're dead.'

'Whatever.' Hermes said.

He placed the money in Nik's hand. 'There.'

Nik turned to Aphrodite. 'Sixty-forty if you fix my hair.'

Aphrodite smiled cruelly. 'Who's getting sixty?'

'Me; of course.' Nik said. 'Obvi much?'

'No deal.' Aphrodite said.

'Fine; _you_ get sixty.' Nik pleaded.

'I'm sorry.' Skotia said sweetly. 'I don't need your money.'

Anger flashed in Nik's eyes. 'You—'

I flashed her a dangerous look, like; _if you cross her then you cross me._

She calmed down. '—are a rich and powerful goddess after all.' She said with gritted teeth. 'You wouldn't need my stupid mortal money.'

'That's right, Nicola.' Aphrodite said.

The smile on Nik's face unnerved me. 'But I know someone who will.'

She walked to Hermes and whispered something in his ear, which made him grin like— well— him.

My first thought; _I'm going to miss you, Dark One._

Then Hermes opened his mouth. 'Ares; dare or dare?'

'Huh?' I asked.

'Dare,' Hermes said slowly. 'or dare?'

'Dare.' I replied.

Hermes smiled. 'I dare you to striptease to your underwear; in front of everyone; while I'm recording.'

I felt my face go pale. 'Excuse me?'

Then I faced my kids. Most especially Cupid; who grinned like the two year old he was on the inside.

I puffed up again. 'I mean; excuse me? That's nothing. Such a simple dare.'

'Then do it; if you see it as so simple.' Cupid said.

I swear; sometimes I wish I could spank the Hades out of that kid. I would even settle for strangling. But nooo. Mama's boy and all; Aphrodite would become Androphonos if I even thought of it.

I sighed. 'Which song am I stripping to?'

Hermes and Apollo looked evilly at each other. 'Dance Monkey.' They said.

I balled my fists. Those two knew I hated that song.

'Harley; can you make us a pole?' Nik asked before I could protest.

'Leave that to me.' Hephaestus said, cracking his knuckles.

I had _completely_ forgotten Hephaestus was there.

My shoulders slumped. 'Filius a—'

•^•

In three seconds, with the help of an extendable rod, Hephaestus set up the pole.

'Come on, Alkimos!' Hermes said. 'Or are you suddenly chicken?'

'Dad; you're embarrassing us here.' Clarisse muttered.

Aphrodite whipped out her phone. 'Smile, darling.'

'Yeah.' Hephaestus smirked. 'Smile, darling.'

'"It's such a simple dare."' Cupid mocked.

'Well, you do it.' I said with gritted teeth.

'I would,' He said, sarcastically studying his nails. 'but it is not in my place.'

I turned to Apollo. 'How does this work again?'

Apollo shrugged. 'That's your business.'

'Replay the music.' Hermes said.

'Increase the volume ting.' Nik said.

They replayed the music too loud.

I pointed at all of them. 'You'll pay for this.'

'Whatever.' All of them said.

I took a deep breath and started moonwalking around the pole.

Next I took my shirt off while doing the Cupid Shuffle.

'Inconceivable!' Cupid said.

'Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me,

Oh, oh.

I have never seen anybody do the things you do before.'

I gracefully combined twerking and flossing while I stripped my pants.

'So creepy and so entertaining at the same time.' Dionysus said.

And for my grand finale; I did a fireman spin, screamed like hell when I did the splits, and threw off my undershirt

'_I am in pain_!' I cried. 'I am in _**serious**_ pain.'

The Hermes kids and Cupid threw their money at me.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hephaestus' POV_

'And cut.' Hermes said to Ares.

'Please send that to me.' I pleaded.

'Haven't you seen enough?' Ares groaned.

'I want to be able to see this forever.' I said. 'I was, unfortunately, not able to do that with the golden net incident.'

'If I send it; I owe you nothing.' Hermes said.

'Done.' I said.

'Me too.' The others begged.

'Can someone just help me up?' Ares screeched.

Zeus came forward. 'If you say so.'

Zeus took Ares by the hand and threw him onto his seat.

'Thanks, dad.' Ares muttered as he straightened himself out.

'Hephaestus; truth or dare?' Ares asked.

'Dare.' I said.

Of course; my first mistake.

A word of advice: Never in your immortal/mortal life take a dare from a humiliated war god.

'I dare you to relive the first week of your childhood.' Ares said with a wicked glint in his eyes. 'If you get my **fall**.'

'Drift, Ares.' Athena corrected.

'As long as Hephaestus gets it,' Ares said. 'I don't care.'

Unfortunately I got it. [And I do not mean nerve.]

Dreadful thoughts filled my memory space called a brain. That long, long fall caused by that stupid, proud, evil—

'And if I refuse?' I asked.

'Then Nik slaps you.' Ares said.

I knew that would've be my only option. I didn't have much hair to sacrifice.

Nicola Strano made slow slapping movements with both hands.

I first thought; _Would this be worth it_?

Then I spied Aphrodite. She looked radiant today, as always; like a newly polished, pure gold automaton. A very beautiful, faithless, newly polished pure gold automaton, to be exact.

_Hmm_. _This was definitely going to be worth it_.

I shrugged. 'Okay. I'm down.'

Ares cocked his head. 'Excuse me?'

'I am fine with being thrown off Olympus again.' I said. 'Third time's the bracelet.'

'_Charm_.' Malcolm Pace said.

'Whatever.' I said. 'The problem is; times have changed. Streets are now made of heavy duty asphalt; not to mention all the chewing gum on them and possible sharp objects. Now, if _I _made them—'

'Meet me in two seconds at the highest point of Olympus.' Ares said, before disappearing.

I winked at Aphrodite; 'Wish me luck, honeycakes.'

'Are you serious about this?' Ares asked.

I stared below me.

I wished I had a tape measure or something. I was only left to approximate a bazillion feet down.

'Yes.' I croaked. 'I am very sure.'

'You don't have any parachutes or drones waiting around?'

'No. I will fall painfully; just as I did when I was born.'

Ares shrugged. 'If you say so.'

With the tip of his middle finger, I was sent falling down like London Bridge.

Like Sia said; I'm alive.

When my body touched the floor, I teleported back to Camp Half-Blood.

'I am in pain!' I screamed.

'I got it.' Will Solace announced.

I winced. 'But first; Aphrodite?'

Aphrodite could not contain her laughter. 'Yes.'

'May I ask you something?' I asked.

'Sure.' Aphrodite said, giggling.

I made a slight smile. 'Truth or death wish?'


	19. Chapter 19

Aphrodite's POV

Of course, I picked the safest option.

'Dare.' I said triumphantly.

'I dare you to…' Hephaestus made a terribly long pause. 'Kiss me. On the lips. With everyone looking.'

I frowned. 'That's three dares.'

'Actually; he broke one sentence into three.' Athena said. 'Two clauses and a phrase.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Cecil?'

Cecil dutifully cut my hair.

'Truth, then.' I said.

'Describe, exactly, how you came into existence.' Hephaestus said.

The Athena campers retched in harmony. 'Gross.'

'How did you come into existence?' Nik asked.

'Very long, very disgusting story.' Cupid said. 'In which mother will tell you now.'

Cupid made a Walkman appear out of mist and listened to something that sounded suspiciously like Step Dad by Eminem.

'How about I make you go out of existence?' I muttered. I know, he's supposedly my favorite son; but I promise you, sometimes I wish I could slap him back to Roman form.

However, that would be very unladylike. And most of the time, I had a perfect manicure.

Everyone stared at me expectantly.

'Well,' I started.

My eyes darted around.

'In the beginning—'

Hephaestus stroked his chin in expectation.

I know what you are thinking: _Oh mighty Aphrodite_! _You are so beautiful and courageous_! _You stabbed the great Diomedes in the wrist_. _How could you_, _who has the self esteem and poise of a supermodel_; _choke up because of your birth_?

Simple. It was embarrassing!

'I've changed my mind.' I declared, and kissed Hephaestus.

'Ooh.' The Hephaestus campers cooed.

While Cecil Markowitz cut my hair I made a mental appointment to the River Lethe.

'Is it over?' Cupid asked loudly.

'I think our next five rounds should be truth.' Nik said.

'Seven.' Apollo said.

'Twelve.' Dionysus said.

'Three.' Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades said.

Nik shrugged. 'Three it is.'

For a girl who silently killed gods and men; she knew not to mess with the All Father and his brothers when they agreed on something.

'Kardashian; choose your victim.' Nik said.

I smiled. 'Percy Jackson; who would you date other than Annabeth?'

**A/N: Sorry if it was short, but I have something special planned in the next chapter.**

**As for Aphrodite stabbing Diomedes; **_**please**_**.**


	20. To alla y'all who hate the originals

Jason's POV

Percy blushed slightly. 'Jason.'

Me and Piper interjected, 'Excuse me?'

'Seaweed Brain; how could you?' Annabeth asked.

'It is quite a perfect match.' Venus said, grinning. 'Cupid; why didn't I think of that?'

Cupid took off his Walkman. 'Excuse me?'

Venus balled her fists as if trying to withhold her anger. 'What is your opinion on Jason and Percy being in a relationship?'

Cupid shook his head. 'Too simple. Too... obvious. Even worse; similar.'

Cupid glared knowingly at Nicole. 'And similarities bore me. That is why I match people with the most unlikely partners.'

I knew some way or another; the truth would come out. I was sure Nicole hadn't tried to tell Percy about Croatia; most especially since it was the most embarrassing moment of his— her— life.

Nicole frowned. 'Next question.'

'Thalia,' Percy began. 'Tell me three things you like about every guy you know in this room; apart from Jason.'

Thalia smirked. 'That's a dare, Kelp Head.'

'It's a question.' Percy retorted.

'Dare.'

'Question.'

'Dare.'

'Question.'

'Dare.' Nik ruled. 'Please ask the victim a question; Kelp Head.'

I noticed that Nik had been taking Thalia's side all afternoon. Was it possible…

I shuddered at the thought. Nik liking my sister? Gods forbid.

Percy groaned. 'Fine. Who would you date if you weren't a Hunter?'

Thalia blushed. 'Probably Luke?'

'Excuse me?' Diana, me and Annabeth asked.

I've heard all about Luke; he wouldn't have been my first choice for my sister. Or my second to twelfth.

'You knew, Annie.' Thalia said.

'You also— knew.' Annabeth said.

Percy smirked. 'Knew what?'

Annabeth blushed harder than Thalia. 'I kind of— sort of— had a tiny crush on Luke.'

Percy smiled. 'I thought you said—'

'But in my defense,' The razor-sharp minded girl interrupted. 'I was immature. He seemed so awesome at the time.' Annabeth mused for a quick second before regaining her composure. 'But times changed. He was evil. You're good.'

'Almost like a few people I know.' Cupid said. 'Quite. A. Few.'

'And I hope some people shut up and go back to where they came from.' Nicole said. 'Or at least turn into a toddler.'

'Certain people should know not to argue with gods.'

'Certo persone dovrebbero andare al Tartaro.'

'Derideo te.'

I laugh at you, I thought.

'Okay.' Thalia said, breaking the tension. 'It's my turn. And I pick—'

She did a two second enniy meniy miney moe. 'Nicole Bianca di Angelo.'


	21. Nico di Angelo makes a choice

Will's POV

'Objection, Maleficent.' Nicole called.

'What is your objection?' Nik asked.

'She's asked me twice now.' Nicole said. 'I don't think that's legal.'

'She asked Nico twice.' Nik said. 'This is the first time she's asking Nicole.'

'Silver burn.' Travis and Connor said.

"Silver burn" was what the brothers said anytime a Hermes kid roasted someone. And by Hermes kid, I mean mostly Nik.

'Proceed; Punk Face.' Nik said.

'Who's hotter; Percy or Will?' Thalia asked.

It was a very dangerous question. Which, of course; reminded me of another dangerous question.

'Yes, Nicole.' I said expectantly. 'You're quite the expert on hot guys. Tell us; who's hotter?'

'Um—'

'I vote Percy.' Valentina Diaz said.

'Also for Percy.' Kayla said. 'Sorry, bro.'

'Will's the son of the sun.' Austin and. 'Hotness is in our blood.'

'And a few _other_ things.' Nik muttered.

Austin ignored her. 'It's obvious. Solace scores. William for the win.'

'I also vote Will.' Tom said.

'I'll vote Will if Holly votes Percy.' Laurel Victor said.

'I'm also voting Will.' Holly said.

'Then I'm voting Percy.' Laurel said.

'This is definitely going to cause a civil war.' I heard Ares mutter. Then he shouted; '_William for the win_.'

'William for the win.' The Ares cabin followed. 'William for the win.'

'Go Percy.' Aphrodite said. 'Go Percy.'

'Go Percy.' Aphrodite Cabin cheered. 'Go Percy. Go Percy. Go Percy.'

'William for the win.' Athena said; causing her children to follow.

'Go Percy.' Hephaestus said.

'My son; most certainly.' Poseidon said. 'Go Percy.'

'Your deepwater brat will never outshine my golden grandson.' Zeus said. 'William for the win.'

'You dare insult my child?'

'I was stating the obvious.'

Suddenly Zeus' master bolt and Poseidon's trident materialized in each other's hands. 'We shall see about that.'

'Wait!'

Only Nik and Piper could command that much attention.

'Nicole; speak.' Nik said.

'I have come to a decision.' Nicole said, advancing to me.

The overkill makeup couldn't hide the absolute seriousness on her face. Like a CEO looking for who to fire and who to promote. 'William Solace; promise me that you will shut up about whatever I tell you now.'

I nodded. 'I promise.'

She sighed. 'A certain time ago, in a certain place; Nico di Angelo practically broke up with Percy Jackson.'

Nicole glared at Nik. 'I'm speaking in third person because specific cappeli da culo identify us as two different personalities.'

'You're welcome.' Nik said, kowtowing.

'Since as a lot of people know, even a few I won't mention; he liked him before you.' Nicole said.

'He liked him as in Percy liked Nico?' Thalia asked. 'Or what?'

'Utinam barbari spatinum proprunium tuum invadant.' Nicole cursed.

I almost said it meant _May barbarians invade your personal space_; but I remembered my order to shut up.

'Back to ya.' Nik said.

'At that certain time; he looked Percy Jackson straight in the face and decided he, Nico, didn't like him that much anymore.' Nicole said. 'He wasn't his type.'

I snapped my fingers. 'So that's why he avoided you constantly for three weeks.'

'Shut up, Solace.' Annabeth and Nicole said.

'I wouldn't blame him.' Cecil said. 'That's first rate roasting.'

'And how did you suddenly realize that after three years of indecision?' Cupid asked.

'Turn The Beat Around syndrome?' Apollo suggested.

'Huh?' Nik asked.

'He saw the signs?' Apollo said.

'I thought you said it was Turn The Beat Around syndrome.' Nik said.

'Fine.' Dad thought for a quick second. 'Love Me syndrome.'

Nik nodded. 'I'm satisfied.'

'The point is,' Nicole said conspicuously. 'At that time, I chose you over him.'

I smirked. 'Why?'

'Duh—'

Nik punched Lacey in the shoulder. 'We don't know. Tell us, Nicole.'

All eyes were on her.

'At that time I— _he_ didn't realize it,' Nicole said. 'But he may have begun to really, really, really—'

'Love him?' I asked.

'Let's just go with like.' Nicole said.

'And how about now?' I asked.

Nicole smirked. 'Hands down; Percy Jackson.'

'Yeah, baby, yeah!' Percy screamed. 'Percy for the win!'

'Percy for the win!' His supporters cheered. 'Percy for the win.'

I had a feeling she was getting back at me for the whole name thing.

'But no matter who I chose now,' Nicole said, her face burning. 'I know that Nico— well; that other word you said.'

I tried not to look or sound too happy. 'What word?'

Nicole frowned, even though she was blushing like crazy. '_Love_, Solace. I— _Nico_— loves you.'

I smiled. 'Tell him I said I love me too.'


	22. CHAPTER 22

Nik's POV

I didn't mind the noise around me; even if five gods and their children were cheering harder than a pep rally.

As long as I could stare at her.

Ever since Thalia Grace literally dropped by, it was like something changed in me. I didn't know what. I just felt something snap.

'_Attention_!'

Next was the hard stomping of feet on the ground.

'Parade rest!' Ares commanded.

Everybody sat down hard.

'Nicole, start!' Ares said.

'Yes sir!' Nicole found herself shouting. 'Thalia Grace—'

'Objection.' Thalia said, bringing us back to courtroom mode.

'Sustained.' I said. 'Nicole, you can't kill someone who's killed you recently.'

Nicole scowled. 'Why?'

'Because that'll make the game go… diagonal.' I said.

'That's not in the rules.' Nicole protested.

'It is now.' Thalia said.

I caught myself staring. 'Yes. It is. By the way; the next three rounds should be dare.'

'Really?' Nicole asked.

'Are you deaf or something?' I retorted. 'You heard right.'

'So I can dare anyone except Thalia?' Nicole asked

'Have you completely forgotten how to play this game?' I asked.

'Maybe her Alzheimer's disease is kicking in.' Thalia said.

We laughed.

'Yes,' Nicole said, breaking our perfect connection. 'or no?'

'Yes.' I said, annoyed. 'Anyone else but Thalia.'

Thalia; I thought. Even her name was beautiful.

'Nik!'

I blinked. 'What?'

'That's the third time I called you.' Nicole said. 'Are _you_ deaf or something?'

'Burn.' Cecil, Connor and Travis said.

I stared cruelly at them. 'Of course I'm in.' I said. 'I'm Maleficent.'

'Okay then.' Nicole said, smirking. 'I dare you to kiss Thalia.'

'Excuse me?' Me, Jason and Thalia asked.

'Nicole, do you have any idea what you're asking Nik to do?' Jason asked. 'What if Nik kisses Thalia and she becomes evil?'

'And I'm a Hunter.' Thalia said. 'I can't kiss anyone.'

'Yeah.' I seconded. 'She can't do that.'

'Correction; you can't fall in love.' Kardashian said with distaste. 'Luckily, you have met your match.'

I just realized that the make-up made Nicole look— sinister. 'So, Mal; are you in or out?'

Thalia looked disappointed. Artemis seemed to be giving me the stink eye.

I figured there was no way, no matter what oath was made, that I would get out of this in my own body. Or alive.

'Could I talk to you?' I asked Thalia. 'Alone?'

'Ooh.' Aphrodite Cabin cooed.

Thalia blushed. 'Okay.'

We walked out of the amphitheater.

###

Thalia and I came back with huge grins. 'We're ready.'

Jas' face paled. 'What did you guys do out there?'

'You know,' I said. 'Just preparing ourselves.'

'You're really good at preparing people, Nikki.' Thalia said.

'Why, thank you; Lia.' I said with an exaggerated bow.

Jason, Leo, Percy, Connor and Travis retched collectively.

'Just do it, Nik.' Nicole said. 'Stop beating around the bush.'

I smirked. 'By the way, Cole, you should've been careful about that dare.'

Nicole arched a purple eyebrow. 'Why?'

I knelt on one knee and kissed Thalia's hand. 'That's why.'

I turned to Zeus. 'Your thundering majesty; I dare you to strike Nicole di Angelo on the butt with a not lethal but painful bolt of lightning.'

Zeus' master bolt appeared and he sent a hot bolt of lightning to Nicole's derriere.

After that she looked like she was— well— struck by lightning. Poufy hair, charred trousers; the works.

'I hate you, Nik Strano and Thalia Grace.' Nicole said.

'Why hate us?' Thalia asked. 'We're doing you a favor. I'm guessing your butt's stiff after last night.'

Nicole took a millisecond to realize the joke.

Once she did, she charged at Lia and started to throttle her. 'You stupid, racist, dirty minded bastard.'

'To be fair,' Thalia choked. 'we're all bastards here.'

Zeus, Artemis and Hades pulled them apart.

'We still have one dare left, right?' Thunderman asked.

'Yes sir.' I said.

The god's eyes sparked with electricity. 'Meaning if I choose someone now; they cannot back out?'

'No they can't, sir.'

Thunderman turned to his fellow higher powers; most especially Pretty Boy. 'Speaking of bastards…'


	23. Cupid gets what he deserves

Cupid's POV

'Excuse me?' I asked.

'It's just a little dare.' Father taunted.

'Yeah, Cupid.' Nicole di Angelo said. 'Unless you're chicken.'

'I quite respect chickens.' I said defensively. 'They happen to be one of my sacred animals.'

The useless demigods laughed. The gods, knowing exactly what I could do to them; did not. Although as usual, Apollo couldn't keep a straight face.

'Order.' Nicola Strano called.

The amphitheater fell near silent.

'Take it or leave it, Cupid.'.Zeus said. 'And if you're taking it—'

'I'll get the switch.' Father and Hephaestus said unanimously.

'I have one right here.' Hades made a three metre long whip materialize out of thin air.

Poseidon put his hand on Hades' shoulder. 'Dear brother, I know you're the most abnormal specie in the cosmos;' Poseidon said gently. 'but why in your domain would you carry a switch around like an iPhone?'

'Just in case The Kindly Ones do not do their job.' Hades replied. 'And just for situations like this.'

To further empathise, he cracked the whip in my face.

'But if you leave it…' Nicola had a wicked glint in her eyes. 'Buddha; how many letters was that?'

'I wasn't paying attention.' Franklin Zhang said. 'Can you please repeat that, sir?'

Zeus smirked. 'I dare you, Cupid/Eros; god of love, handsomeness intimacy and procreation, the supposed all feared and never fearing, bold, audacious—'

'Thank you for the praises,' I said. 'but you just want to lengthen the amount of of letters.'

Zeus paid no heed to my observation. 'maker and destroyer of gods and men, the terrible, maleficent, childlike monster that we all fear… to get six decourous, most fitting and long deserved and overdue spankings from your own mother Aphrodite; the shapely, the statuesque, the pulchritudinous, ravishing, laughter loving goddess of love, beauty, marriage, intimacy and procreation; to the tune of the chorus of Joyner Lucas' ADHD from who ever requests it.'

'Four hundred and fifty three.' Athena said; as Franklin's head was spinning.

'Gods, my hands are gonna get so tired.' Nicola said dryly. She then perked up. 'Let me do some stretches.'

'No need.' I declared. 'I accept your challenge.'

'Aww.' The Hermes campers whined.

I shuddered at the thought, but I thought it was necessary. 'How many people want me whipped?'

My answer?

All the Olympians except Demeter but including my mother; Hades and Persephone; Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace.

'That's ninety lashes.' Annabeth Chase said.

Αυτό που του αξίζει

'Apollo; hit it.' Hermes said.

'I am his mother.' Aphrodite said. 'My turn first.'

'He meant the music.' Apollo said.

For someone who got impaled on the wrist by Diomedes a few thousand years ago; Aphrodite could handle a switch better than she could handle her nail polish. [Then again; she does not do her own manicures.]

'Ow.' Apollo said, fighting tears.

'Sorry.' Mother said with false sympathy. She then turned to me. 'Bend over, dear child.'

Before I got into position, I could swear I saw Pheobus smiling.

'One time for praying on my downfall.' Apollo said

Whack.

'Two times for the homies in the chow hall'

Whack.

'Three for them hoes on the internet'

Zip.

'Shittin' on niggas when they should really get out more'

Snap.

'Four times for the days that were all bad'

Crack

'Five times for the bitches who ain't called back'

Crack.

'Six times for kids like me who got ADHD just to—'

Three clean strokes.

'Mother.' I whined, standing up. 'That was nine.'

'Really?' Aphrodite asked. 'I thought it was three.'

Mother turned to the audience. 'Who else?'

Αυτό που του αξίζει

The good news is that I did not cry.

Bad news is I turned into a thirteen year old while batting my emotions.

'You look horrible.' Nicola said.

'Says the person who made an impromptu vote to have me humiliated.' I said with gritted teeth.

'I wasn't paying attention when they were voting.' Nicola said defensively. 'So when Kardashian asked if there were any last minute additions and my whole posse wanted to join in; I couldn't help but join them.'

'You will soon pay for this insult, Nicola Quevenzhane Danaë Strano.' I promised.

Nicola dared to have direct eye-contact. 'I'm a Hermes kid. Not paying for my mistakes is a thing for me.'

'I am a son of Ares.' I replied. 'Reprisal is my element.'

Nicola smiled. 'Whatever, baby.'

She returned to her seat, and I was reminded of my goal.

'Nicole di Angelo,' I said. 'Truth or dare?'


	24. Nico cheats death by dying

Nicole's POV

'Dare.' I said.

'I dare you to tell the truth,' Cupid said. 'What happened Croatia?'

I knew he was going to ask that!

'Um,' I stammered. 'I wasn't there. I'm Nicole; not Nico.'

Cupid looked at Nik with a kind smile that said _I won't hurt you_ and at the same time _do what I say__ because I'm handsome_. 'Danaë; could you please release Nico from his dare obligations?'

Nik's eyes rolled into their sockets. 'Nicole; stop.'

'But I don't want to be Nico.' I said, never thinking those words would ever come out of my mouth.

'I am the mafia.' Nik said drowsily. 'Everything I say goes.'

Nik was strong, but she was also a girl, (more or less). And might I say; Cupid looked pretty handsome five years younger.

'Sleep, child.' Cupid said.

Nik yawned. 'Who're you calling—'

In no time, she was snoring on Thalia's lap.

'Now, _Nico_.' Cupid said, stressing my name. 'Tell us.'

I have a ton of reasons to not talk about Croatia. Number one being that it was the worst time of my life; right up there with Albania.

The second was, of course; Percy. It was hard revealing my main secret to him. I didn't know what he would do if he found out about that.

'Pinecone Face; wake Nik.' I said.

'I'll take care of that.' Ares said and cleared his throat. 'Hut hut!'

'Go Vikings!' Nik shouted. Then she looked around. 'What just happened?'

'I quit.' I said. 'Slap me.'

Nik grinned like the crazy person she was. 'Shang; letters please?'

'Thirty eight.' Frank said.

'You know what?' Nik asked. 'Let's make it words.'

'Eleven.' Frank said.

Nik rubbed her hands like the place were Alaska. 'Neeks, get your face over here.'

-_-,

'Uncle; Truth Hurts.' Nik said.

'You got it.' Apollo pulled out his iPhone and made the very song start playing.

'Look me in the eyeball, Nicky.' Nik said.

I looked straight at her and she slapped me.

'Never look evil in the face!' Nik warned. 'Got that?'

'You just said—'

Another thwhack.

'Don't bring up what I said before.' Nik said. 'Let bygones be bygones. Now look at me.'

'You—'

Three more slaps.

'Did you _not_ hear what I just told you?' Nik roared

She slapped me again. 'Six more-a those should set you **straight**.'

'I don't think so.' Solace giggled.

Everyone started laughing.

'See.' Nik said. 'You're a laughing stock.'

'You're the one making them laugh at me.' I said.

'You dare blame me for your stupidity?' Nik asked, giving me a slap like iron.

'What did anyone do to you?' I asked.

'I will smack you back to the motherland if you ask me one more question.' Nik said, slapping me right to the floor.

'I pity her children.' Hera muttered.

I tried to get up, but Nik slapped me again.

'Who told you to stand up?' Nik asked.

'Was I supposed to stay on the floor?' I asked.

'Answering my question with another question?' Nik slapped me thrice. 'Take that.'

My face burned. 'Is it over yet?'

'He still needs one more.' Thalia said.

'You got it.' Nik said.

She furiously rubbed her hands and chanted a prayer in something that sounded like Ancient Egyptian, Hebrew and Ancient Greek like she was praying to the slap gods of all those pantheons.

I was able to catch one word, but before I could really translate Nik hit me with a force that sent me to the top of the amphitheater rows.

'OWWWWWWWWW!'

I felt like I'd broken all my cheekbones.

'Whoops.' Thalia smacked her forehead. 'That _last_ one made it eleven.'

'Twelve Olympians.' Nik said. 'Twelve slaps.'

'It's fate.' Apollo said. Then he snapped his fingers and I could feel my face again.

I shadow traveled to the bottom. 'Nik, I dare you to—'

'Class dismissed.' Nik said. 'Run.'

Nik and Thalia ran out of the amphitheater as fast as Hermes and Zeus' kid-ly possible.


	25. Disclaimer: I don't ship Jercy

**A/N: Because I just don't wanna stop there.**

_Two Months Later._

Nobody's POV

Ding-dong.

'Percy!' Percy's mom called. 'Go get the door.'

Who would be looking for him on a Saturday afternoon?

Percy switched off his computer and went down stairs.

He opened the door and was greeted with a painful punch.

'Ow.' He groaned.

'Wassup, fish?' Nik Strano asked and walked right into his house.

'What are you doing here?'

'You mean what are we doing here?' Leo asked, also barging in.

'Since when did you go anywhere with Maleficent?' Percy asked.

'Since I convinced him to.' Piper said, also barging through.

Trailing behind her were Jason, Annabeth Hazel and Frank.

'Hey, Aquaman.' Jason said.

'Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. 'we were bored.'

'Your mom didn't send our massage; obviously.' Frank said.

'I wanted to surprise you.' His mom shouted from the kitchen.

'Thanks mom.' Percy muttered. 'Who else is coming? Please don't tell me you invited the whole camp.'

'Nope.' Nik said seriously. 'Just give the rest of them three, two—'

The doorbell rang again.

Percy opened his door right in the middle of the usual arguments of Nico and Will. 'Hey.' They said simultaneously.

Percy glared at Nik. 'What are we playing?'

'Truth or death wish.' Leo and Nik said.

Βρεακ ιτ

Percy's POV.

'Don't you mean truth or dare?' Mom asked.

Nik got up and bowed. 'Greetings, Mrs Jackson.'

Mom smiled. 'How are you?'

'Very well, thank you.' Nik said in an exaggerated British accent. 'I'm sorry if we're disturbing you.'

'Not at all.' Mom said. 'I thought it would be better if Percy's friends came for a change.'

'Very understandable.' Nik said, nodding. 'And about the game; would you like to join us?'

'I don't know how to play.' Mom said.

'You don't need to play, Mrs Jackson.' Nik said. 'Just watch. You could be our guest of honor.'

Mom blushed. 'Well... if you insist. I'll get you all the cookies I was making.'

From the tight smile on her face, I knew I was in huge trouble.

Once mom was out of earshot, I asked Nik about her motives.

'Didn't you hear me?' Nik said, still with the accent that made her sound like a well brought up Loudon girl (even though she looked like she robbed well brought up Loudon girls.) 'Just watch.'

She cleared her throat and went back to her regularly scheduled Americanism. 'I call this massacre to order.'

'Objection.' Nico said. 'Can't we have a vote on this?'

'We're in Percy's house.' Frank said. 'Percy should be the leader.'

'I got here before all of you.' Nik said. 'I'm gonna lead.'

'What's the point of a leader anyway?' Piper asked.

'Ever heard Power Is Power?' Nik asked. 'That should answer your question, Princess.'

'Okay then.' Piper said. 'I want to be leader.'

'Aphrodite's kid said what now?' Nik asked.

'I haven't heard Power Is Power.' Piper said. 'But I want power. I've got the power.'

Piper turned to Jason. 'Don't I?' She said really sweetly.

Jason looked dizzy. 'Yeah. You're in control.'

'All in favor of making me leader?' Piper asked.

Everyone except Nik raised their hands.

'What happened?' I asked Annabeth.

'Some fight about who's stronger.' Annabeth said drowsily.

'Jason,' Piper said. 'Truth or death wish?'

'Death wish.' Jason replied.

'I dare you to kiss Percy on the lips.' Piper said.

'What?' We asked.

In that second, mom came in with a tray of blue chocolate chip cookies and three huge bottles of soda. 'What did I miss?'

I knew it would be rude to ask her to leave. But kissing Jason? I couldn't even kiss Annabeth in front of my mom.

'Piper just dared Percy, my lady.' Nik said, stretching back. 'This should be fun.'

'Why're you so shocked?' Piper asked. 'Didn't you say you would date Jason if Annabeth weren't here?'

'Percy said what?' Mom asked.

'That was two months ago.' I said in my defense.

'But you weren't lying.' Annabeth said. 'Else Zeus would've smote you.'

'I thought it was smited.' Leo said.

'It's smote.' Frank said. 'Although smited makes a lot of sense.'

'Smite, smote, smitten.' Annabeth said. 'Present, simple past, past participle.'

'What's the difference between past and past participle?' Nik asked.

Annabeth would've launched into a lecture if Jason hadn't kissed me before she opened her mouth.

Mom and Hazel looked like they would drop right there.

'Scandalous.' Nik said, grinning.

'Who wants to go?' Jason asked when he got to his seat. 'I can't.'

'Me.' Nik said.

Nik turned to Piper. 'Cinderella; I dare you to…'


	26. Tower heist

Piper's POV

'I didn't say dare, _Glitch_.' I said.

Since we were calling each other cartoon characters.

'Sorry, Aurora.' Nik said sweetly. 'Since you're such a wimp; truth or dare.'

I resisted the urge to tell her to strangle herself. 'Fine, Ralph. What do you have for me?'

'Get me five hundred dollars worth of stuff from the nearest mall.' Nik said. 'Cash, merch; whatever.'

'I'm not your—' Then it hit me. 'Wait a minute; you're telling me to steal?'

'I'm not telling you to steal.' Nik said. 'I'm telling you to take things and not return them; which could probably land you in juvie.'

'Nik; that is the definition of stealing.' Jason said.

'Big deal.' Nik rolled her eyes. 'She's done it before.'

'A lot.' Leo muttered.

'That was _borrowing_.' I said defensively. 'And I always gave them their stuff back—'

'Because you wanted attention.' Nik said. 'Don't worry, Jasmine; you'll get enough attention in jail.'

Nik reached out and pinched my cheeks hard. 'Such a pweety face.'

I really wanted to use my authority and say "no borrowing, stealing, shoplifting or anything illegal". But that would just give her a chance to call me weak. And I've had enough of that word for the past week.

I opened the door. 'The game's on hold until I get back.'

'So you're saying we should wait thirty years?' Percy asked.

'Ten years, Fish.' Nik said. 'And that's if she makes it out alive.'

Nik narrowed her dark blue eyes. 'Juvie's a terrible, _horrible_ place for princesses.'

I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

The nearest mall was exactly two blocks away.

The security guards of Tower Pharmacy and Department Store looked at me funny; either because I was beautiful or they could read my mind and wanted to call 911.

For once I prayed that they were checking me out.

I went to the clothes aisle.

_Let's see_, I thought. _What would make Nik Strano look stupid_?

Then I saw this hideously pink, poufy dress. Something Sleeping Beauty would wear.

'Gotcha.' I said.

The price tag said three hundred dollars. Meaning I had to find another two hundred.

I smiled. 'Shoes.'

I gracefully walked into the shoe aisle and saw some white three inch stiletto heels that Nik would probably fall over every time.

I laughed deviously at the thought and got some weird looks from other shoppers.

Those cost fifty dollars. Meaning I still needed one fifty more.

Then I rushed to the accessory aisle and put a hundred dollar tiara in the bag.

I decided to get the remaining fifty from my allowance.

My final problem; getting out.

I was lucky that the guy on the register was— well— a guy.

'Charmspeak powers; activate.' I said to myself.

I walked to him like, 'Hi.'

He didn't even try to pay attention to me. 'Yes; what can I do for you?'

'Actually,' I started twirling my hair. 'I need help with something in the dressing room.'

'If you knew you needed help with anything, then you would've brought your friends.' He said, still staring somewhere else.

I felt hurt. Why wouldn't he look at me?

'You can go now.' He said.

Something in me broke. 'Why? Don't you notice that I'm a customer in need of your services?'

Finally, the boy turned.

'I have a lot of reasons not to _help_ you.' He said help with air quotes. 'And by the way; your flirting doesn't work on me. So please; pay up, and get out.'

Rude Boy turned his gaze back to whatever he was looking at before.

I almost said something terrible, then I decided to see what he was talking about.

I followed his gaze to… _Jason_?

Jason winked at me.

I caught a glimpse of Rude Boy smirking. 'So handsome.'

A Nik-slap hit me hard on the face.

I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. How could I have been so stupid?

_Help me_! I mouthed. _Get over here_!

He raised his eyebrows like, Why?

'Just. Get. Here.' I said with my teeth gritted.

'Please don't tell me that _girl_'s still there.' He said girl with such disgust it matched how Thalia said boy.

Jason walked over to us.

I looked back at Rude Boy; and saw he was blushing like Hades.

'Hey.' Jason said.

'Hi.' Rude Boy said nervously. 'Uh— what can I do for you?'

My jaw dropped. Rude Boy. Was getting _tongue tied_? _Over my boyfriend_?

I saw this as an opportunity. 'Flirt with him.' I coughed.

Before he could turn and ask Why? I ran away. I didn't want to watch from that close.

From what I could see, Jason and Rude Boy were talking, (or more Rude Boy was flirting and Jason was listening with a completely pink face) then Jason was able to lead him away from the register, down the clothing aisle, and by my crazy imagination; into the dressing room.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But I knew Nik would be waiting for me.

I ran for my dear, jealous life; alarms blaring behind me.

'Where's Jason?' Percy asked.

'So you sent him to look after me?' I asked Nik.

'I sent him to bail you out.' Nik said. 'You were taking forever.

'Now show me the money.' Nik said.

I smiled and handed her the bags.

She smirked as she took out what I borrowed. 'Very nice.'

'So you like it?' I asked. 'It's good enough for you to put on?'

'Who said I was wearing this?'

My heart jumped into my throat. '_I'm_ wearing it, right?'

'_You_ borrowed it.' Nik said sweetly.

All that time, I thought so hard about how to humiliate Nik; that I completely forgot that she was a pro gambler. She could turn the tables on me in a single move.

'Stop right there.' Jason said.

He looked drenched in sweat; probably from running.

'Nik; I dare you to wear what Piper borrowed.' Jason said.

'It's Piper's—'

'She dared me already at the store.' Jason said. 'Which reminds me; how dare you?'

'What happened?' I asked.

'Long story.' Jason said. 'And Nik; chop chop.'

Nik and Jason had some kind of ten second staring contest; and Nik lost.

'Whatever, Boy Wonder.' Nik said. She then looked kindly at Percy's mother. 'Please excuse me.'

Nik went away dragging the dress on the floor like a mop.

'Nik's gone.' I said. 'Tell us everything.'

Jason took a deep breath. 'Well, after you left me to die of shame…'


	27. Jason's demonitization

Jason's POV

That day, it seemed like the universe was telling me to become bisexual.

'Start from the top.' Leo said. 'Like what happened when you got there.'

'We weren't there, so.' Percy said.

I cringed inside. 'Like you said; I waited for Piper somewhere far but in front of the counter.

'While I waited, I tried to ignore the cashier staring at me. Even when Piper came; he still stared at me while she was talking to him—'

'Wait a minute.' Nico said. 'You're saying—'

'Yeah.' I said.

'If you ask me it's a really good security system.' Piper said. 'I flirted with him and he wouldn't even look at me.'

'Duh?' Nico and Will asked.

'I didn't know he was—'

'Ok. Whatever.' Nico said. 'What else happened?'

'I couldn't hear their conversation,' I continued. 'but when he finally turned to her, he seemed to be chewing her out. Then he turned back to me.

'Piper turned in my direction and I winked at her; but of course, Lot had to take it the wrong way.' I said.

'His name's _Lot_?' Everyone except me and Percy asked.

'Yeah.' I said. 'What's the problem?'

'You need to accidentally open a Bible sometime.' Annabeth said. 'Quickly.'

'What's so bad about Lot?' Percy asked.

'You guys are perfect for each other.' Will muttered.

'I grew up in a pagan Roman legion.' I said. 'I haven't read any page of the Bible in my life.'

'It's another long story.' Nico said. 'Also very offensive.'

'My fifth grade teacher said Lot was a hero.' Hazel said.

Nico gave Hazel the harshest look I'd ever seen him give her.

'Then again; she wasn't Greco-Roman.' Hazel squeaked.

'All we can tell you is that his name's pretty ironic.' Percy's Mom said.

'Piper called me over and I was like "Hey." and Lot looked like he was going to faint.' I said. 'She ordered me to flirt with him and ran away.'

'Very weird dare.' Leo said.

'Of course I didn't know what to say, but he seemed okay with staring straight—'

Laughter.

'—at me,' I continued. 'and not being sure of what to say.

'He finally asked me "What's your name?" and I told him. He told me his name was Lot Hitler—'

'You have got to be kidding me.' Nico muttered.

'It's a surname in Austria.' Annabeth said.

'and waited for me to laugh like the rest of you.' I said, annoyed.

'I know it's not his fault he was named that way,' Frank said. 'but who would be so full of irony that they would call their kid _Lot Hitler_?'

'It might be like Percy's name.' Percy's mom said. 'I named him Perseus so he could have a life like the original Perseus.'

'Awww.' Piper, Hazel and Annabeth said.

'Look where that got me.' Percy muttered.

'Exactly.' Percy's mom said.

'I'm sure his parents read him the stories of Lot and Hitler a lot when he was a kid so he grew up to their example.' Nico said with gritted teeth.

'I told him, ''If that was supposed to be a joke; I didn't get it.'' And he was like, "Wow." He then asked me if I was from around here and I said "No. Just wanted to visit a friend." We both got stumped on what else to say until Lot blurted that I was gorgeous.'

'That must've really surprised you.' Leo said, stifling a laugh.

'Me,' I glared at Piper. 'trying to stick to the plan, said he was handsome, too.'

'Oooh.' Annabeth, Leo and Percy said.

Hazel cleared her throat. 'This is where you tell us how things went— like Nik says— diagonal.'

'Oh, they went _diagonal_, alright.' I said, feeling my face turn pink. 'The next thing I knew, I was following him into the dressing room.'

'Flying boy said what now?' Nico and Will asked.

'Seriously.' I said.

'This keeps getting better and better.'

We turned and saw Nik; or at least we thought it was her.

She wore the most puffy pink and white ballroom gown I'd ever seen with a diamond tiara. She also seemed to be six feet tall; probably because of her shoes.

Percy smiled. 'All hail Princess Strange.'

'Hail.' We cheered, snickering.

'I had two drachmas in my jean pocket, Jase.' Nik said. 'Your sister would love to hear about your little bi-curious adventure.'

'How much did you hear?' Piper asked.

'21 Savage.' Nik said. 'Which is to say a lot. Which reminds me; His name's Lot?'

'Why does the most satanic girl in camp know more about The Bible than me?' I asked.

'Lot was this holy dude from—'

'Speak another word and I'll send you to Tartarus.' Nico warned.

Nik smirked. 'Sorry. I forgot you _sinners_ were here.'

'Get on with it.' Percy said. 'What else happened?'

Embarrassment crept back into my face. 'We got in and he shut the door.'

'I just realized we're out of cookies.' Percy's mom said, looking sick. 'I'll make more.'

We let the woman walk back into the kitchen.

'We ran out of cookies ten minutes ago.' Frank muttered.

'Then he crowded me against the wall.' I continued.

'I'll help Mrs Jackson with those cookies.' Hazel said; then she was also saved from being scarred for life.

'Then he asked "Is this your first time?", and I didn't say anything.' I said. 'I was so scared.'

'You'd better be.' Nik muttered.

'He said "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." but I didn't hear any alarms, so I thought Piper hadn't escaped. Meaning I had to keep up with the charade.'

'The evidence is clear.' Nik said. 'Jason got demonitized because Pipey was too slow.'

'I wanted the coast to be clear.' Piper protested.

'The cashier wasn't there.' Nik said. 'Who else were you waiting for?'

Piper looked like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind and started nodding.

'I didn't get—'

'No spoilers!' Nik pointed a finger at me. 'Keep going.'

I sighed. '"I'm just nervous." I said. "And isn't this going a bit too fast? We just met and all."

'And he was like, "Don't you believe in love at first sight? It's not supposed to matter if we're supposed to be together."'

'Merda.' Nico cursed.

I bowed my head. 'Then he kissed me. A lot.'

'Demonitized.' Nik said.

'It's demonized.' Frank said.

'Tomato; demonitized.' Nik said.

'He began to take off my shirt when the alarms finally rang and a security officer opened the door.'

Piper kissed my cheek. 'Thanks for not cheating on me.'

'As it turned out; the security officer was Lot's boyfriend and he gave me an earful.' I said. 'He warned me that I should never step foot into the Tower again... or else.'

'Then you ran away as fast as you could; happily half demonitized.' Nik said.

'Yes.' I said.

Nik paused before she began slow clapping. 'I've got to tell Thalia about this.'

'Why?' I asked. 'And when did you get so close to Thalia that you tell her about everything?'

'Not everything.' Nik said. 'Just this thing. I haven't spoken to her since those two months ago.'

For a second, she looked sad; like she missed my sister or something.

She then perked up and smiled. 'On second thought; speaking of demonitized…'


	28. Cave, cliff, or cave and cliff?

Nico's POV.

'Perce; truth or dare?' Nik asked.

'Truth.' Percy said.

'Who's more kissable; Nico or me?' Nik asked.

Both were, of course, very terrible options.

Percy's eyes slid back and forth between me and Nik. 'I'd say Nico.'

'Then I dare you to kiss Nico. On the lips; lest I forget.' Nik said.

'You can't do that.' Percy said.

'I will pay any price, Pipes.' Nik said.

Piper smirked. 'Bow to me and say that "I'm the strongest" five times.'

Nik knelt at her feet and bowed. 'I'm the strongest. I'm the strongest. I'm the strongest—'

'I mean You are the strongest.' Piper said.

'Thanks for admitting it.' Nik said.

'Say "Piper McLean is the strongest"!' Piper ordered.

Nik groaned. 'Piper McLean was the strongest. Piper McLean was the strongest. Piper McLean was the strongest. Piper McLean was the strongest. Piper McLean was the strongest.'

'Seriously?' Piper asked.

'It's a past tense.' Nik said, getting up. 'Do it; Fishman.'

'I've changed my mind.' Percy said. 'You're more kissable than Nico.'

'Excuse me?' I asked.

'You're changing your mind because he's a he?' Nik asked. 'For shame.'

'I don't know, okay?' Percy said. 'It's either kiss Nico and feel all weird or get demonitized by kissing you.'

'Meaning you have to kiss both of us.' I blurted.

Will gave me a look like; How dare you?

'I mean,' I said, only making things worse. 'since you can't decide and all.'

'We made brownies!' Hazel said, carrying a tray. Mrs. Jackson came with another tray.

'Why does mom have to show up at the worst times?' Percy muttered.

'It's either the cave or the cliff,' Leo said. 'Or the cave and the cliff.'

'What did we miss?' Mrs. Jackson asked.

'Percy's at an impasse.' Annabeth said. 'To be right, wrong, or trial and error.'

'What does that mean?' Leo said.

'No explaining it to him.' Me and Nik said.

'Uhh,' Percy said. 'Enie menie miney— _no_.'

The choice landed on Nik.

'I have an idea.' Nik said. 'Rock, paper, scissors?'

'Whoever loses doesn't kiss Percy.' Will said. 'Nico; please lose.'

'I don't want Percy.' Nik said. 'Neeks, please win.'

'You know you're terrible at losing.' Leo said.

'Exactly!' Nik groaned. 'Dad, please let me lose.'

We finally played and it was a tie.

'So since none of us lose,' I said. 'both of us win?'

'It's another impasse.' Nik said, as if she knew what that meant. 'No one wins or loses; which is the same as both of us winning and losing.'

'I'll go with losing.' I said.

'But you didn't lose.' Annabeth said. 'And you didn't win either.'

'I want to win.' Nik said. Then she looked like she regretted opening her mouth.

'So since Nico wants to lose and Nik wants to win, Nik wins?' Frank asked.

'Nik didn't win even though she didn't lose.' Annabeth said. 'Meaning she somehow lost.'

'For Zeus' sake.' Percy cursed. Then he kissed me and Nik.

Percy took a huge bite out of his brownie. 'Now I feel completely demonitized.'

'So you're handing out your turn?' Nik asked.

'It means I feel like killing somebody.' Percy said.

'That's murderous.' Frank said.

'A-ha!' Percy said.


	29. Get ya Frank on

Frank's POV

'Preator Frank,' Percy said. 'I dare you to do the switch challenge.'

'I didn't say I wanted dare.' I said.

'Why would the almighty preator of the Roman Legion Fulminata back down from a dare?' Nik asked.

I gritted my teeth. 'Fine. But what's the Switch Challenge?'

'A game I just made up.' Percy said. 'Only works with shape-shifters.'

'So I'm the only one playing.' I muttered.

'That's the best part of it!' Percy said. 'The rules are simple; someone calls any random animal, and you turn into that animal—'

'While Get Your Freak On plays!' Will Solace said.

'I hate that song.' Hazel said. 'So many cuss words; and it's really catchy.'

'We used it as a skipping beat when I was little.' Nik said. Then she lit up. 'Woah; that'll be fun.'

'So in conclusion,' Percy said. 'Frank does The Switch Challenge while jumping rope to the tune of Get Your Freak On by Missy Elliot.'

'All in favor?' Piper asked.

Everyone except me and Hazel consented.

'Majority has the vote.' Leo said.

'But number one; I don't own a jump-rope.' Percy said. 'Number two; we can't play inside.'

'I'll take care of that.' Nik said. 'Let me go call Cecil.'

Nik carefully walked into the bathroom.

'Something's fishy.' Annabeth said.

'Why do you think so?' I asked.

'Nik, or any Hermes kid for that matter; doesn't miss an opportunity to steal.' Annabeth said. 'Why call Cecil?'

'Maybe she doesn't want to do any dirty work.' Hazel said. 'Maybe she's changed.'

We took a second before laughing at the idea. 'Nik? Change?'

'You're right about something being fishy.' Piper said. 'But not so fishy that a whole Nik Strano changes.'

'Someone should check on her.' Annabeth said. 'Piper—',

'Kay, dudes.' Nik said. 'Cecil should be here in five minutes. What should we do?'

I looked at Hazel like, Whoa.

'Hermes kid here.' Nik said, as if she read our minds. 'We're almost as fast as Zeus.'

'I thought you always said you were faster than Zeus.' Nico said.

'I will smack you back to the closet if you open your queer mouth again.' Nik said.

'And she's back.' Will muttered.

'If you guys can't decide; I say we eat brownies.' Nik said.

'For once I agree with you.' Percy said.

'All in favor?' Piper asked.

'I.' Everyone said.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

'Wassup?' Cecil asked when we opened the door.

So she wasn't lying, I thought.

In his hands he held two really long purple jump-ropes that seemed perfect for double dutch.

'Thanks man.' Nik said.

'Truth or death wish again?' Cecil asked. 'Who did you kill?'

She leaned closer to her brother and told him things that seemed to surprise him. 'You're kidding.'

'Your sister's got power.'

'_Lot Hitler_?'

'I know, right?'

While we went out they talked in argot for about two minutes until Piper told (read: forced) them to stop.

'Fine.' Nik grumbled. 'See you around, Bob.'

'Anytime, Maleficent.' Then Cecil ran away.

Percy's mom looked at Nik weirdly. 'You invited him all the way here to send him back again?'

'He didn't want to stay.' Nik said.

'You could've at least given him one of the brownies you leftover.' Mrs. Jackson said.

'Correction; _forced_ us to give.' Percy muttered.

'Forget that.' Nik said. 'Princess; officiate.'

Piper rolled her eyes. 'Franklin; are you ready?'

I gulped. 'Maybe.'

'Who's on rope duty?' Piper asked.

'Me.' Annabeth said.

'Us.' Hazel and Leo said.

'I.' Nik said.

'Percy, Nico, Will and Jason; you're on random-animal-calling duty.' Piper said.

'And what about me?'

Turning around, we saw the punky face of Thalia Grace.

'Hey, Lia.' Nik said, her face as pink as her dress.

'So you weren't kidding about the dress thing.' Thalia said. 'You look like Sleeping Beauty.'

'Stupid, right?' Nik asked. 'Piper's fault, by the way.'

Jason turned to her. 'When did you—'

'Thalia's also on RAC duty.' Nik said. 'Now King Kong; get your freak on.'

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

I started as a me.

'Feel the music.' Nik said.

'Listen to me now

I'm lastin' twenty rounds

And if you want me

Then come and get me now.'

'This thing really is catchy.' I said.

'Racoon.' Nico called.

'Panther.' Jason said.

'Pig.' Thalia said.

'Guinea pig.' Percy said.

'Really?' Annabeth asked.

'I just remembered Circe.' Percy said.

'I should turn into Circe?' I asked, changing back.

'You can do that?' Percy asked.

'Only one way to find out.' I said.

I tried, but it didn't work.

'Percy.' Annabeth said.

'What?' Percy asked.

'Not you.' Annabeth said. 'Turn into Percy, Frank.'

'I'm not an animal.' Percy said.

'Oh really, _Fish_?' Nik asked.

I turned into a fish and slowly lost oxygen.

'Dragon.' Nico said.

'Stag.' Thalia said.

'Nik.' Percy said.

I turned into myself and saw Nik giving him the side eye.

'Fine.' Percy said. 'Kangaroo.'

'Tanzanian devil.' Thalia said.

'What animal is Timon from The Lion King?' Jason asked.

'A meerkat?' Annabeth said.

'Meerkat.' Jason said.

'Actual cat.' Will said.

'Black panther.' Nico said.

'Wakanda forever!' Everyone except Hazel said.

'Elephant.' Nik said.

'Elephants can't jump.' I said.

'Dumbo, then?' Nik asked.

'You're not even on the team.' I said.

'Simba.' Leo said

'Now you're just joking around.' I said.

'Nicki Minaj.' Thalia said.

'Sam Smith.' Nico said.

'Chris Brown.' Will said.

'Lil Dicky.' Jason said.

'Donald Trump.' Percy said.

I was somehow able to turn into the 45th President of the United States of America.

'I told you that guy was an animal!' Percy cheered.

'Meaning you can turn into Percy.' Annabeth said.

'I tired.' I said.

'Turn into a frog before you stop.' Hazel said.

I did as she said.

Hazel dropped her side of the rope, picked me up and kissed me.

I turned into myself.

'I thought you didn't turn into cartoon characters.' Leo said.

'He can't because he is a cartoon character.' Nik said. 'Kung Fu Panda; remember?'

'Oh.' Leo said, laughing.

I seethed inside. 'Leo; truth or death wish?'


	30. The annoying game

Leo's POV

'Duh?' I asked. 'Bad Boy Supreme here?'

I winked at Thalia; even though I knew if Cal were here, she'd kill both of us.

'Is that your final answer?' Frank asked.

'Yes, sensei.' I said, making a mock-respectful bow.

Frank scowled. 'I dare you to make a mockery of an Olympian god of your choice; and get them so angry, they come here and slap you.'

'So in a nutshell,' Hazel said. 'you're asking him to commit suicide?'

'I like your plan.' Nik said. 'Can you get Percy's dad here; it'll be a happy reunion.'

'I could also get drowned in my bathtub.' I said.

'I vote Dionysus.' Percy said.

'Dionysus is the god of madness, right?' I asked. 'I want the ladies crazy for me; not _me_ being crazy for the ladies.'

'You're already crazy.' Piper said. 'You won't tell the difference.'

'I say Aphrodite.' Thalia said.

'I also say Aphrodite.' Nik said.

'I thought you said Poseidon.' Annabeth said.

'It's a past tense.' Nik said.

'Aphrodite would be pretty good; considering she's harmless' I said.

'You just started, didn't ya?' Nik asked.

'Ooh, my name's Aphrodite and whatever!' I said in a girly voice. 'A-f-r-i— ugh! Spelling's too hard for my brain. Wait; do I even have a brain?'

'Leo—'

'I like wearing glittery glitter dresses, cheating on my husband and whatever; because— duh— being a side chick is a full time job and whatever.' I continued.

'You obviously want to fall in love with a lug wrench.' Percy said.

'When I was two, I thought everything was supposed to be in pink and whatever.' I said. 'I heart, heart, heart, _PINK_!'

'You're asking for it.' Annabeth muttered.

'My favorite song is Barbie Girl because it describes me so so weller and whatever!' I said. 'Lemme sing with my absolutely horrible voice that sounds like Annabeth and Percy kissing and whatever.'

'We do not sound that terrible.' Percy and Annabeth said unanimously.

'I a Barbie girl!' I sang. 'And what ever!

I'm so amazing

What rhymes with amazing?'

'You're murdering my ears.' Thalia said.

'I'll help you with that.' Nik came closer to her and covered her ears.

'My gods, I'm so dumb.

I hook up with guys for fun.

Something something

I don't know the words.'

'You sound a lot more like Apollo.' Percy said.

'Welcome to my fashion show and whatever!' I yelled. 'Today's theme is— _whatever_!'

I started cat-walking down the sidewalk in invisible heels when I felt something go straight through my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw… **the most beautiful lamppost I've never seen**.

'Who is that?' I asked, pointing at the lamppost.

'It—'

'She!' I corrected. 'She's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on.'

'_She_ might be gender neutral.' Will Solace muttered.

But I paid no attention to their taunts.

Lilly (the name I gave to the lamppost) seemed to be saying; _Come to me, hot stuff_.

'You know my name?' I asked.

_Yeah_, Lilly said. _Do you want me_; _or do you need me_?

'You're so beautiful.'

_You're too handsome_.

I walked towards her.

'Dude!' Percy called. 'Get back here!'

I instantly took offence to this. Percy was trying to separate me from Lilly?

'What did you just say?' I asked.

'You're acting crazy.' Annabeth said. 'Stop.'

'Hades yeah I'm crazy.' I said. '_Crazy_ in love with… Lilly.'

'You took the taunting thing too far.' Jason said. 'You told too much truth.'

'You're just jealous!' I yelled. 'Me and Lilly are meant to be!'

'And what about your girlfriend?' Jason asked.

I was confused. 'What girlfriend?'

'_Calypso_?' Percy asked.

'Isn't that a type of Jamaican music?' I asked.

'She's a girl.' Annabeth said. 'The one you died for.'

My gaze turned to Lilly. 'Yeah. I'd die for her.'

'That's it.' Piper said.

'I love you, Lilly!'

I ran to Lilly and kissed her.

Next I felt a slap that sent me landing on Thalia and Nik.

'I may not be able to do much myself,' Aphrodite said. 'But that doesn't mean I'm not a good goddess.'

The goddess turned to Jason. 'You will pay. And simultaneously, you will be rewarded.'

Piper's mom disappeared in a puff of pink smoke and designer perfume.

In her place stood Calypso; her beautiful eyes sparkling with bloody murder.

'Better than me, eh?' Cal asked

'Oh no.' I gulped, getting up.

'Five. Four—'

'You will pay for this, Leonadias!' Calypso said running after me.

'I'll help you tie him up.' Thalia said.

'I'll help you send him to Zimbabwe.' Nik said.


	31. Frank's time to shine

Nik's POV

At the end of the day, Magic McGee tied Leo to his ex-lamppost.

'You— better— apologize— to me— this— instant.' Magic McGee said, slapping Leo with every pause.

'I've said I'm sorry twenty times already.' Leo complained.

'Thanks for inviting me.' Thalia said.

I felt my face burn up. 'No prob. But you should've come sooner. Jason—'

'Ahem.' Jason said. 'Please don't talk about that.'

'Fine.' I said. Then I coughed, 'Lot Hitler.'

'What kind of name is that?' Thalia asked.

'A very ironic one considering he flirted and half made out with your baby brother.' I said.

'Eww.' Thalia retched. 'Wait; his name's Lot?'

'It was kind of your fault, by the way.' Jason muttered.

'There.' Magic McGee said, seeming satisfied with beating up her boyfriend. 'What game do you say you are playing again?'

'Truth or death wish.' Piper said.

'Which reminds me,' Leo said. 'Cal; I dare you to untie me.'

'I don't know how that game works.' Magic McGee said. 'What does it mean; to dare?'

'Have you been living under a rock?' I asked.

Magic McGee frowned at me. 'No. I lived in a very nice island. I could send you there, if you'd like.'

'Burn.' Jason said.

'Listen here—'

'Nik, chill.' Thalia said.

On her saying it, it felt like my anger literally turned to ice.

'Okay.' I nodded.

'What my friend means,' Thalia said. 'is that Truth Or Death Wish is a pretty old game. Well, not older than you; but you get my drift.'

'I do not.' Magic McGee said.

'If you can untie me,' Leo yelled. 'then I'll explain.'

Magic McGee rolled her eyes, snapped her fingers and my fellow demon was free.

'Truth or dare— or truth or death wish; as Maleficent calls it— is a game for brave, tough, hot señores and señoritas like us.' Leo said. 'Most especially me.'

'So this game is an opportunity to be more arrogant?' Magic McGee asked.

'You start by asking anyone playing Truth or death wish.' Leo said, ignoring her. 'If you or the person you pick chooses truth, answer a question honestly. If you or a very unlucky idiot chooses death; they do whatever you want.'

'Okay then.' Magic McGee said. 'I dare you to set your clothes on fire and not wear another pair until the end of the game.'

'Excluding underwear?' Leo asked.

'What is that expression you taught me again?' McGee asked. '"Duh"?'

I didn't know what to laugh at; Leo in his ducky underwear or the fact he taught anyone anything.

I just laughed at both. For a long time.

I looked around and saw no one around me.

I shrugged. 'Rude.'

I went into Casa de Fish and saw Leo standing on Frank's back while the poor thing did push ups.

'In conclusion, o ignorant and argumentative people,' Leo said. 'chicken nuggets are much better than gold nuggets.'

Leo took a bow. 'You can clap now.'

His audience clapped politely.

Leo hopped off Shang. 'Humbled now?'

'You weren't that heavy.' Shang said. Then he finally noticed I existed. 'Look who's back.'

'You just missed the most important debate in human history.' Leo said. 'I think we should do it again.'

'No!' The ignorant, debating people said.

'But since she's here,' Frank said. 'Death wish or death wish?'

'Seriously?' I asked.

'Perfect.' Frank said, settling into his chair. 'I dare you to spell... osseocarnisanguineoviscericartilaginonervomedullary.'

'Whawhawhashitasswhawhawhatnow?' I asked.

'Winning word of my fifth grade spelling bee.' Frank said with a flick of his wrist. 'Not to brag, but I won.'

I turned to Annabeth. 'Wikitonary; can you spell that?'

'It's _your_ dare.' Annabeth said.

'So you can't.' I said.

'You know what; let's all do it.' Percy said. 'Contestant number one; Wise Girl.'

Annabeth glared at him. Then at me. Then gave everyone else her camp famous Grey Side Eye. 'O-S-S-E-O-C-A-R-N-I-S-A-N-G— what was the rest of the word again?'

'Osseocarnisanguineoviscericartilaginonervomedullary.' Frank said.

'Percy; you're next.' Annabeth pushed her boyfriend up.

'Um,' Percy looked around to see who to cheat from. 'O-S-E-O— what the heck?'

'Leo; your turn.' Magic McGee said.

'Sorry, mamacita.' Leo said. 'That's way too big for Professor Leo.'

'So Jason should go.' Thalia said.

Jason sighed. 'Can I have the origin, please?'

'It's a nonce word that strings together words for the human body.' Frank said. 'Said by Thomas Love Peacock in the book Headlong Hall.'

Jason thought for a moment. 'O-S-S-E-O-C-A-R— what other parts of the body?'

'Pipey!' I said. 'Strength of the Superman. Ace of Jase. You help him out.'

Piper sighed. 'First repeat that.'

'Osseocarnisanguineoviscericartilaginonervomedullary.'

'I plead the fifth.' Piper said.

'Come on, Cinderella.' I said. 'If you spell it— um— I'll admit you're stronger than me!'

'Can you spell it?' Princess asked.

'No.'

'Then we're equal.'

'Nico.' Jason said. 'You haven't said anything.'

Nico stood. 'Nik, I'll take those brownies. I'll need to raise Thomas Peacock.'

'No you won't.' Will Solace said. 'Just try.'

Nico frowned. 'O-S-S-E-O-C-A-R-N-I-S-A-N-G-U-I-N-E-O-V-I-S-C-E-R-I-C—'

'When did Akeelah get here?' Thalia muttered.

'Shut up.' Nico said. 'A-R-I-T-L-A-G-I-N-O— I've forgotten the rest.'

'All hail the king.' Will said.

'Hail Nico, full of Solace.' We cheered. 'Hail Nico. Hail Nico. Hail Nico.'

For the first time in never, I caught this guy blushing. 'Stop it. I didn't even spell all of it.'

'You spelt more than an Athena camper.' Percy said. 'You deserve it.'

I tried not to laugh when this dude's face turned completely red.

'Frank.' Will called, subtly jealous of Percy. 'I know Nik can't do this. You go.'

Frank smiled. 'O-S-S-E-O-C-A-R-N-IS-A-N-G-U-I-N-E-O-V-I-S-C-E-R-I-C-A-R-I-T-L-A-G-I-N-O-N-E-R-V-O-M-E-D-U-L-L-A-R-Y; Osseocarnisanguineoviscericartilaginonervomedullary.'

'Spirit!' I yelled. 'Watch the heavens open!'

'Can you hear it calling?' Thalia sang.

She had the most amazing voice I'd never heard.

I quickly recovered from my daze. 'Speaking of singing; Liam, truth or death wish?'


	32. Fratelli d'italia

Will's POV

'Dare.' I said.

'I dare you to change to chorus of Girls Like You to suit—' Nik thought for a second. 'sinners like you.'

'Wow.' I said. 'That's the easiest dare you've given all day. Is the Mistress of Evil becoming a saint?'

'Just do it, Lucifer.' Nik said.

'Is it the song by Maroon 5 or Michael Jackson?'

'Maroon 5.' Nico said. 'Michael Jackson sang The Girl Is Mine.'

Of course he was going to call me out.

'What was the chorus?' I asked.

'Girls like you run 'round with guys like me—'

'Ok.' I interrupted. 'I remember.'

Truly, it was very easy to change.

'Boys like you run round with guys like me

Till sundown when I come through

I need a boys like you yeah yeah

Boys like you like fun, yeah, me too

What I want when I come through

I need a boys like you, yeah yeah.'

Nik clapped. 'Make some noise for Solace Jackson.'

'Whatever.' I said. 'Nico; truth or dare?'

'Which one will most likely kill me?' Death Boy asked.

'Truth.' I lied.

'Dare.' Nico said.

'I dare you to say ten things you'd never say to me… in Italian.'

'Is it too late to change my mind?'

'The sentence is clear.' Nik said. 'No looking back.'

Nico rolled his eyes. 'Three.'

'Seven.' I said.

'Four.' Nico said.

'How about five?'

'Fifty-fifty 'cause it's risky.' Nik said.

'Speaking of risky,' I continued. 'Percy; you are to translate whatever he says.'

'I don't know anything in Italian.' Percy complained.

'That makes two of us.' I said. 'Nico; speak.'

Nico looked at me very seriously. 'Just five; right?'

'Yes.' I assured him.

Nico closed his eyes and exhaled (probably getting into Italian mode). 'Sono stato fortunato ad averti incontrato.'

Percy looked like he didn't want to say "What the Hades?" . 'Okay. That's a lot.'

'Can you translate it or not?' I asked.

'I would like to phone a friend.' Percy said.

'If you had a phone at all; you could put that through Google Translate.' Nik said.

'Master Cheater,' Percy said. 'What do you think that means?'

Nik thought about it. 'I took Spanish before I dropped out; and I know enough Latin. Fotunato means fortune, right? And if we string that together with it being part of the puzzle called What Nico Wouldn't Say; we would get something romantic like… "I was fortunate to have met you".'

'Nik, you have just become a billionaire.' Nico said.

'So she's correct?' I asked. 'You said you were fortunate to have met me?'

Nico blushed. 'Yes.'

'Aww.' Hazel, Annabeth and Piper said.

'Do you want me to walk away?' Nico asked.

'No way.' Thalia said. 'This just started.'

'Sei bello oggi.' Nico said.

'Any hints?' Percy asked.

'You remember Beauty and The Beast?' Nik asked. 'The girl's name was Belle. Belle; beauty.'

'So I can say bello means handsome.' Percy said. 'String it together like Maleficent said; he said you look handsome today.'

We all (with the obvious exception of Nico) clapped.

'I'm getting good at this.' Percy said. 'Annanbetha; sei belle oggi.'

'Dude.' Nik said. 'Not in front of the minorities.'

'Should I also point out that Italian is the language of death?' Nico said.

'It's also the third most romantic language of the world.' Piper said slyly.

'Ooh.' Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia and Calypso cooed.

'Go on.' I said.

'Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia successa.' Nico said.

'Now you just want to kill me.' Percy muttered.

'Nik?' Nico called.

'I've got nothing.' Nik said.

'Then you don't have to know what that means.' Nico said to me. Then he coughed, 'Grazie a dio.'

'Not so fast, believer.' I said. 'I have a question for you.'

'What?' Nico asked.

'How do you say"every time you say something Percy can't translate, you'll have to kiss me while singing that K-I-S-S-I-N-G song" in Italian?" I asked

'I'm not Google Translate.' Nico said.

I gave him a hard look.

Nico sighed. 'Ogni volta che dico qualcosa che Percy non riesce a tradurre, dovrò baciarmi mentre tutti gli altri cantano quella stupida canzone.'

'Even better than Google Translate.' Nik lauded.

'So you know what you're supposed to do,' I said. 'Now that you put it in your language.'

'Later.' Nico begged. 'Please.'

'What's the matter?' Thalia teased. 'Afraid Percy's going to get jealous?'

'Stai zitto.' Nico muttered.

'Gimme some of that.' Nik and Thalia fist bumped.

'Can we finish this?' Nico asked.

'Fine.' I said.

Nico looked Percy in the eye-y-y.

'Will Solace; sei molto, molto meglio di Percy. Anche se sei solo leggermente meno bello di lui.' Nico said with a slight rapid fire.

'He said you're way better than me.' Percy said with fear in his eyes. 'though I'm only slightly handsomer.'

'How did you get that?' Annabeth asked.

'Stringing it.' Percy replied.

'Nico,' I called. 'That was… unlike you.'

Nico faced me again. 'Qualcosa di ancora più diverso da me,' He was definitely in full Italian mode now. 'Ti amo.'

The room went silent for a while; for obvious reasons.

'I took seventh grade French,' I said finally. 'So; Je t'aime aussi.'

'Abbastanza vicino.' Nico said.

For the first time in never; Nico kissed me_ in public_.

'Nico and Liam sitting on a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

First comes love

Then possible marriage

And an adopted kid

In a baby carriage.'


	33. Revenge is a dish best served with pig

**A/N: Raise a cup up for SuperSizedMcShiz.**

**And Tbruks; you've got what you wanted.**

Percy's POV

The reason why I was able to understand what Nico said that time was because of a simple phrase;

_You're cute; but you're not my type._

I still have nightmares about those words.

'Percy,' Nico said. 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Can you surf well now?'

I remembered Maine when ten year old Nico asked a bunch of unnecessary questions. 'Once again Nico; I don't know.'

Now it was time for my unnecessary question.

'Nico; truth or dare?' I asked.

'You can't dare the same person in a row.' Will said.

'I didn't say that.' Piper said.

'I didn't say that either.' Nik said.

'Carry on, Kelp Head.' Thalia said.

'Dare.' Nico said.

'I dare you… to tell the truth.' I said. 'Explain as clearly as possible how and why I'm not your type.'

If the boy's face could turn any paler, it did.

'No turning back.' Me and Nik said.

Nico frowned. 'Apart from you being my first cousin, four years older and not us not having anything in common—'

'You don't have anything in common with Will.' Nik said.

'At least we can agree to disagree.' Nico said. 'But once again; asides that… I was lying.'

'What?' Me and Will asked.

'You just said it to bring down his pride.' Annabeth said. 'Else Will and Percy are kind of similar. Both are attractive, sassy, stubborn, terrible at listening to people— though Will listens more than Percy—'

'Wise girl.' I whined.

'And finally; they both don't have anything in common with Nico.' Annabeth said. 'So Percy's Nico's type to a wide degree.'

'Calypso; I dare you to turn Percy into a guinea pig.' Nico said.

I barely had time to say, 'Noooo.'

'Nico?' Everyone asked him.

'What?' Nico said. 'The thought just came to me.'

Nik picked me up. 'He's so cute. Can I keep him?'

'He's my boyfriend.' Annabeth said, snatching me from her. 'I'll keep him.'

Calypso smirked. 'Annabeth; I dare you to kiss Percy while he is in this form.'

'Will it turn him back?' Annabeth asked.

'It's The Princess and The Frog; not The Overachiever and the Guinea Pig.' Leo said.

'So no.' Calypso said. 'The spell should last until the next day.'

That's when I realized even with her new boyfriend, Calypso still held a slight grudge.

Annabeth kissed me and like Leo said; nothing.

'I'm bored again.' Nik said. 'Let's finish these new snacks and call it a day.'

'But before that,' Annabeth said. 'Nik; truth or dare?'

'Really?' Nik asked.

Wise Girl smirked. 'I dare you to tell the truth; who do you consider the most kissable person in this room?'

For the first time in ever; I caught Nik blushing. 'That's not a dare; Owlhead.'

'It isn't?' Annabeth said. 'Let's fix that; I dare you to kiss the person you consider the most kissable on the lips.'

'No turning back.' Nico and Piper said.

Another first was that Nik looked sad. 'I can't.'

'Why?' Annabeth asked. 'Because you're chicken?'

Nik bowed her head. 'The person I consider the most kissable isn't allowed to kiss anyone.'

Thalia seemed to have gotten it. 'Nik; you mean—'

'Yes, Lia.' Nik said with a broken voice. 'That person is you. I really like you when I'm not supposed to. Whatever.'

Nik kicked off her heels and ran for the bathroom crying.

'Nik,' Thalia called after her.

Thalia followed her crusher into the bathroom.

I squeaked at Annabeth like; how did you know?

'I'm observant.' Annabeth said. 'Did no one notice how she acts weird at the mention of Thalia?'

Everyone collectively slapped their foreheads. 'Oh.'


	34. Chapter 34

Two weeks later, Nik is still heartbroken and Camp Half-Blood didn't know what to feel. The only ones who knew the reason were those present at the last truth or death wish.

At first it seemed great. No one was getting pranked because Connor, Travis and Cecil were too busy trying to cheer her up to lead toilet raids.

Then it started to affect Capture The Flag. Hermes Cabin were, obviously, the sneakiest and most incognito. Any team who had them had a sixty percent chance of winning. But since Nik became the most depressed thing since crushed chips, they were reluctant to do anything. Not if their leader was like that.

'We need to help her.' Annabeth said in an impromptu meeting. 'I'm sick of losing to Aphrodite. Aphrodite! Of all cabins!'

'Does anyone notice how unnatural this is?' Piper said. 'If you asked me, Nik didn't like Thalia that much.'

'It's Nik.' Percy said. 'She wouldn't show her emotions.'

'Exactly what I mean. She's supposed to suck it up immediately.' Piper said. 'In my opinion, this isn't an ordinary heartbreak.'

'Of course it isn't.' Annabeth said. 'Thalia was the first person she ever liked. If she isn't heartbroken by her not liking her back; then she's definitely made of iron.'

'She is made of iron.' The boys and Piper said. 'Have you been punched by that girl before?'

Annabeth nodded. 'Fine. But what do you mean unnatural?'

'Magic unnatural.' Piper said. 'Nik has a lot of enemies— duh?— but I overheard her and my brother talking in that second game where the gods joined us.'

'Mitchell does have a lot of reasons.' Leo said.

'Not Mitchell.' Annabeth said. 'Piper's way older brother.'

'No one's older than twenty in Aphrodite.' Percy said.

Annabeth sighed. 'Think older. Not in this camp, but a child of Aphrodite.'

'If he's not in this camp, why would he hold a grudge against Nik?' Will asked.

'If it's who I'm thinking, he has all reason to have a grudge against her.' Nico said. 'Cupid, right?'

'Perfect!' Annabeth said.

'She convinced a quarter of the camp to cast last-minute votes for his whipping.' Piper said. 'He must be really mad.'

'He's a god.' Leo said. 'Doesn't he have better things to do like matchmake people or be all handsome and whatever?'

Out of the blue, Nico laughed. 'You surprise me every day of your existence, Valdez.'

'You act as if you know everything about him.' Will said.

'You of all people should know what he can do, daddy's boy.' Nico said. 'Apollo has the most direct involvements with him.'

'Hyacinthus and Daphne.' Annabeth said.

'I rest my case.' Nico said.

'Can we just focus on how to heal her?' Will asked. 'I need someone who can keep this one in line.'

'Don't call me "this one", that one.' Nico said.

And an argument began.

'We need to get Nik.' Percy whispered. 'Fast.'

'You're right.' Leo whispered back. 'Those ones need some talking to.'

'Wanna play Truth Or Death Wish?' The former asked.

'You get the duct tape, I'll get the rope.' Leo said.

Προχωράω

Leo's POV

'Wassup, Nikki?' I called.

As usual, the poor thing was covered in a sulk burrito; the closest to food she'd gotten in the past two weeks.

'Nikki.' Nik sighed. 'Thalia once called me that.'

'Shut up about Thalia for once.' Percy said. 'This isn't you. Snap out of it.'

'If this isn't me, what is?' Nik asked. 'She's taken my peace of mind. I don't know what I am anymore.'

Piper pranced in like the Beauty Queen she was. 'Nik, be honest; how do you feel, exactly?'

'What's it to ya?' Nik asked.

'Tell me.' Piper said.

Nik closed her eyes. 'Like someone stabbed my chest with corroded metal.'

'That makes sense.' Piper muttered. 'Nik, Percy's right. This isn't you. You're being influenced by Cupid's arrow.'

'Cupid's arrow syndrome?' I asked.

'Something like that.' Piper said, making it the first time in forever that she agreed with me on anything. 'Maybe at first, my mom asked him to make you love Thalia; then you caused him pain and he wants to avenge it.'

Nik, for another first time in forever, sat up. 'Pretty Boy's Sister said what, now?'

'She's getting better.' I said.

Suddenly her face contorted. 'Ow.'

Nik rolled back into her blanket. 'Pain.'

'I heard pain.' Will said, also walking in.

'Piper's theory seems right.' Percy said. 'Nik cheered up for a second; and then this.'

'I can literally feel a tsunami of heartbreak and depression from here.' Will said. 'This is more than I felt from Nico a long time ago.'

'Go away.' Nik said.

'No we won't.' Will insisted. 'Someone should drag her out of here. I'm in the mood for Truth or Death wish.'

Percy and I carried Nik out of her bed, still in her blanket.

-:_-

Nico cursed in Italian. 'She looks like me.'

Nik had really lost weight to the extent she looked like a skeleton in her near-black brown PJ's. Like Nico's, her hair was messy and tangled.

All she really needed to do was wear a bomber jacket and a skull ring, and they'd look like fraternal twins.

'Exactly.' Will said. 'Nik; truth or death wish?'

'I don't wanna play.' Nik said.

Percy nudged me. 'Do your thing.'

'What do you— oh.' I said, realizing I was the chief annoyer of the group.

'Why wouldn't you?' I asked. 'Unless you're a princess.'

Nik changed again. 'Who're you calling princess, Ugly Duckling?'

'Princess Nik.' I said. 'The lamest of them all. She can't even play a simple game.'

'That's it, Horatio.' Nik said, breaking out of her blanket straitjacket. 'Dare, Sunny.'

'I dare you to eat two weeks worth of lunches right here.' Will said. 'And right now.'

Cecil and the Stoll brothers came in with five huge plates of hot dogs, steaks, cheeseburgers, and spaghetti.

Nik seemed to be wavering, her expression becoming sullen and dazed.

'Nikki the weakling.' I said quickly. 'Danaë the doofus. Strano the stupid, good for nothing, princess loving idiot. I bet she won't be able to go through half a plate; since she's so weak.'

Nik charged at me and tightly wrapped one hand around my throat. 'Once I'm done eating this, I'll kill you.'

'Shut up, Strange.' I squeaked. 'You haven't even picked up a spoon.'

'Spoons are for the weak.' Nik said. 'I don't need them.'

Nik proceeded to the spaghetti bowl and ate with her bare hands that haven't been washed in two weeks.

'While she's busy, we should get everyone else.' Percy said.

'Remember what I said about taking you to the beach?' I asked.


	35. The Roast

Percy's POV

We headed out to my favorite beach and met Jason, Frank, Hazel, and a pink-haired girl I'd never seen before.

'Hey guys.' I said.

'And girls.' Pink said.

'That's Lavinia.' Frank said. Then he brought his voice down. 'Leo would've been perfect for her if she dated guys.'

'Fish.' Nik, seemingly better, called. 'Truth or death wish?'

'I'm The Destroyer.' I said. 'Hit me with your best shot.'

The way she stared back at me and Nico; I was afraid she was going to ask me to kiss him.

'Does everyone remember what Nico said in our last game?' Nik asked.

'I wasn't present.' Lavinia said.

'I'm talking, Pinky Dinky Doo.' Nik said.

'Burn.' Me and Jason said.

'The point is,' Nik said, pacing around like a Sergeant looking for who to send to war. 'Nico admitted that Percy was his type after all. But before then, Percy felt absolutely roasted because a long time ago; Neeks said the opposite.'

Nik pointed at me. 'I dare you to roast Nico.'

A weird feeling roused in me. I hadn't had that feeling since I tried to poison Ahkyls; but whatever it was, it was plain evil. Maybe even close to Nik evil.

I drew a line on the sand. 'Nico, you were just pulled over for reckless driving. The officer assumes you're drunk; and he tells you to walk on this line. It's a very _straight_ line. Can you do that?'

'Of course I can.' Nico said.

'No, you can't.' I said.

My friends laughed. Lavinia didn't seem to get it.

'Nico asking for directions; "Excuse me. Me and my boyfriend are looking for the McDonald's nearby. Where is it?" Then I said, "Take a left down that road and go straight— whoops."'

Nico's eyes were filled with murderous rage.

But of course I didn't want to stop there. 'Enough of that. Let me tell you another story.

'Once upon a time, I bought Nico a pair of sunglasses.' I said. 'I said it was to protect him from getting blinded by the golden rays of Will's smile.'

Everyone except Nico laughed.

'He said he didn't want them.' I said. 'And I was like, "Let me guess; not your type?"'

Applause.

'Another one.' I said, not minding the way Nico glared at me. 'Nico was in trouble for some reason. I was the nearest person around. He said, "help me, Percy." And I was like, "I'm not the type to save you."'

'Ohhhhhhhhh.' My audience roared.

'One time, I told Nico a joke.' I said. 'It wasn't funny, even for me, but for some reason he couldn't keep a straight face.'

I suddenly felt immense pain; like someone punched me.

'This,' Nico said, materializing out of thin air. 'is exactly why I said you weren't my type.'

'You can quit roasting him now.' Nik said.

'You were waiting for that to happen, right?' I asked in pain.

'Yeah.' Nik said. 'Who's next?'

'Nico,' I called. 'Truth or dare?'


	36. The truth gets out again

Nico's POV

I had clear motives for punching Percy; he was making me seriously regret my life choices.

The look on his face did that too.

'Truth.' I said.

'What happened in Croatia?' Percy asked.

'Dare.' I said.

'I dare you to kiss all the girls here.' Percy said.

'Stai scherzando.' I cursed.

'Less translating, more deciding.' Percy said.

'It's either the cave or the cliff.' Leo, always inspirational, said.

'I don't like you.' Lavinia said. 'You're definitely not kissing me.'

'That makes two of us.' Nik said.

Nik and Lavinia high-fived.

'Nico can't talk about Croatia.' Jason said. 'It was very, very scary.'

'Which makes it very, very interesting.' Percy said.

'And what if I don't want to do either?' I asked.

'Then you'll have to surf naked screaming Cowabunga.' Percy said.

To me, Nik wasn't the only one Cupid was messing with. Somehow, he was probably influencing Percy; else I didn't remember him being so evil.

'I choose Croatia.' I said.

'Interesting.' Percy said. I could almost swear I heard Cupid's voice in his.

I sighed. 'Croatia was where I first confessed my crush.'

'Crush on who?' Percy asked.

'You know.' I said.

'I don't.' Lavinia said.

'I'm talking, Pinky Dinky Doo.' I said.

'That's my line,' Nik said. 'but okay.'

'But seriously; try explaining in full detail.' Percy said. 'What happened, where it happened, why it happened, and how it happened. That's how you tell a story.'

'Jason; back me up, please.' I said.

'You really want to do this?' Jason asked.

'Would you have wanted me to kiss your girlfriend or say something from Teen Beach Movie?' I asked.

'Right.' Jason rose to his feet.

I cleared my throat. 'It all started with an angel at an ice cream cart.'

'Not him, by the way.' Jason said.

'Way to go, backup.' Nik said.

'Come to think of it,' Jason said. 'it started with you taking about the scepter of Diocletian.'

'Another thing that came from Nico running his mouth.' Nik said. 'Way up there with the camp manual.'

'You could say that.' I said. 'As we got close to it, it disappeared; leading to this person hauling me across Split.'

'Split's the name of a place?' Percy asked.

'Exactly.' Leo said.

'We settled in the entrance to Dieocletian's palace, talked a bit, and went underground.' Jason said.

'Talked about what?' Percy asked.

'Basic things.' Jason said. 'The plan, angry ghosts, Nico's past; you.'

'What did he say about me?' Percy asked.

'Anyways,' I said loudly. 'We went underground and found the angel.'

'More accurately; the angel scared me into decapitating a statue.' Jason said.

'In between a lot of arrogant commentary and a few warnings; we learnt that the angel's name was Zephyrous the West Wind, the sceptre was not in the palace, and we weren't going to deal with Diocletian's ghosts as we planned earlier.' I said. '"If you want it, you must face the god of love." Zephyrous said.'

'God of love as in Cupid?' Lavinia asked. 'That baby with angel wings and golden arrows?'

'He's way more than that.' Jason said.

'Yeah.' Lavinia said. 'That dude we see on Valentine's Day cards—'

Suddenly, Nik throttled Pinky Dinky Doo with so much force the latter's face turned purple; complimenting her hair nicely.

'Stop.' Lavinia begged.

'Apologize.' Nik said violently.

'What did I—'

'Apologize if you value your pitiful mortal life, Lavinia Kendra Asimov.' Nik warned, her grip on Lavinia seemingly getting tighter.

I could sense the life going out of her.

'I apologize.' Lavinia said quickly. 'I'm sorry. Ego sum paenitet.'

Nik abruptly let go and slumped into Piper's lap. 'Done, master.' She said sheepishly.

'What did I do to her?' Lavinia asked. 'What's up?'

'You just witnessed some of Cupid's power.' Jason said.

'So Cupid possesses people, too?' Lavinia asked.

'We'll get to that in the story.' Jason said. 'Moving on to The Hour I Got Sucker Punched.'

'He was invisible.' I said. 'Thus really, really hard to pin down.'

'I would know.' Annabeth said.

'He took advantage of that and slapped us around a lot.' Jason said. 'He kept shooting at us, asking for some kind of truth, and spouting genuinely dangerous love poetry.'

'More accurately; he targeted me and Jason defended me.' I said. 'For some weird reason, I know he wanted something from me.'

'While we battled, Cupid told me some things about the sceptre; enough to distract me from defending Nico.'

'Suddenly, I felt an arrow pierce my heart; and I was filled with unbelievable amounts of hatred and anger.'

'Something like what Nik just felt right now.' Piper said.

I realised that I'd reached a critical part of the story. 'At least hers was probably induced.' I said. 'I had carried my hatred for a long time.

'I was able to get Cupid to focus on me and I threw everything I had at him.' I said. 'But it was obvious he wasn't backing down.'

'Before the end, I saw glimpses of Nico's past.' Jason said. 'I saw Percy defend him and Bianca from a manticore. I saw Percy promise to bring Bianca back safely. I saw Nico calling Percy a liar, yet still saving him from the skeleton warriors. I saw…too much.'

'In the end, the truth prevailed.' I said. 'And that truth was; I had a crush on Percy.'

After a moment of silence for my deceased secret; everyone, even half conscious Nik, clapped. 'Nice story.'

'Very nice.' Nik said sleepily.

'And now it's my turn.' I said. 'Annabeth; truth or dare?'


End file.
